Familiar Taste Of Poison
by DreamingDF
Summary: Skipper perdió a su mujer, o al menos eso creyó durante cuatro años. Marlene ha vuelto, y está dispuesta a hacer justicia, y si eso significaba la guerra contra el hombre que una vez fue su esposo junto con sus compañeros... Que así fuera. Porque ella estaba lista para enfrentarse a todo... Para recuperar a su hijo.
1. Prologue

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

 _NOTA: Aquí, en este fic. Por supuesto, los nombres "Skipper", son nombres claves en su organización._ _Sus nombres reales son:_

 _Skipper: Jake Desmond._

 _Private: Thomas Desmond._

 _Kowalski: Howard Hawk._

 _Rico: Roger Morrison._

.

 _Prólogo._

— _Es una misión muy sencilla, chicos. No es la gran cosa._

— _Marlene, creo que deberías descansar… El General dijo que tendrías los doce meses completos de descanso. Tan solo quedan unas semanas, no deberías hacer esto —Insistió el más joven._

 _La castaña de 24 años les sonrió a los cuatro mientras terminaba de alistar su equipo._

— _Estaré bien, Private —Alzó el mentón con orgullo— Es una misión exclusiva para mí. No los necesitan a ustedes._

— _¿Nos estás retando? —El líder alzó una ceja, indignado._

— _No lo sé. Dímelo tú…—Le sonrió con coquetería a su marido. Skipper rodó de ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír— Regresaré cuando menos lo esperen, lo prometo._

— _¡Mahwlene! —Lloriqueó el hombre de la cicatriz al abrazarla._

 _La mujer se rió, algo sorprendida y correspondió el gesto. Se separó de él para abrazar a Kowalski, el más alto del equipo. Después a un emocionado Private, quien le murmuraba buenas vibras. Finalmente, encaró a Skipper._

— _¿Estarás bien sin mí?_

— _¿Qué significa eso, preciosa? —Se cruzó de brazos._

— _Que yo sepa, no eres muy bueno cambiando pañales._

 _Skipper se rió._

— _James estará bien bajo mi cuidado. No olvides que criamos a Private —Revolvió el cabello del agente de 20 años, quien formó una tímida sonrisa y sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco._

— _Bien. Mantenle un buen ojo a nuestro hijo. Aunque sé que lo harás, con lo paranoico que eres…_

— _Marlene._

 _Dejó de sonreír al ver la seria expresión de su esposo._

— _Vuelve con bien, soldado._

 _Marlene parpadeó, pero después volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto militar._

— _Señor, sí, señor. Con su permiso, me retiro._

.

—¿Skipper?

El hombre de 32 años se giró para ver a su subordinado más joven acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado, contemplando el cielo.

—¿Pensabas en ella?

El líder no contestó, asomó la cabeza para contemplar desde el balcón a un niño de cuatro años corriendo mientras jugaba con su hermana de tres años. James había crecido saludablemente, y era un niño muy brillante. Claro, Kowalski le enseñaba bastante, habilidoso como Rico, pero también de buenos sentimientos como Private y…

Marlene.

—Señor. Yo sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia, y estoy invadiendo su privacidad, pero… Yo creo que… Usted nunca debió…

—James necesita una madre, Private —Le cortó— Y yo no siempre estaré con él.

—… Lo sé, señor. Pero…

— _Private_ —Su tono cambió a uno más duro y lo miró— Sé lo que piensas, que aún crees que está viva, que quizás nos está esperando… Pero no es así. Abre los ojos ahora.

—¡Skipper, por favor! —Le suplicó— Está bien, admito que nunca… Nunca acepté la muerte de Marlene, yo quise creer… No. _Quiero seguir_ creyendo que está viva. Lo siento en mi corazón —Se mordió el labio—… De todos modos… No vine a hablar de ella. Iba a pedirte que no tuvieses esa cara hoy. Recuerda que es el cumpleaños de James.

—¡Hey, Jake! —Una voz femenina los distrajo.

Ambos se giraron para encarar a la mujer. Su perfecta piel bronceada se contrastaba con su vestido rojo. Tenía su cabello marrón bien peinado y sus oscuros ojos brillaban de una forma que a Private no le gustó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lola?

—Los invitados ya llegaron.

—Bien. Vamos enseguida —Se acomodó la corbata y se incorporó, seguido de Private.

Skipper pasó de largo de la hermosa mujer, quien frunció el ceño, mas volvió a plantar la máscara feliz en su rostro.

—No puedo creer que te hayas vuelto a casar con ella…—Murmuró por lo bajo el joven.

— _Private._

Antes de que él pudiese preguntar, recibió una gran cachetada en la cara.

—… Lo siento, Skipper.

Él no dijo nada y siguió bajando las escaleras, seguido de su adolorido camarada.

—Skipper, los nuevos agentes han llegado —Kowalski se acercó a ellos cuando bajaron, acompañado de Rico— Personalmente, no me parece muy buena idea hacer una reunión en el cumpleaños de tu hijo.

—Será visto como una _fiesta_ , Kowalski. Es la idea —Skipper hizo comillas con la palabra destacada— Es raro que hayan aceptado más reclutas en la organización. El General Rockgut no nos quiso decir el por qué.

—No tiene tiempo, Skipper. Está fuera del país persiguiendo a… Lo que sea que _crea_ que está persiguiendo.

—¿Aún sigue con eso de la _Ardilla_?

Rico se encogió de hombros, importándole muy poco.

—Ugh. En fin… Nosotros somos _toda su mano derecha_ —Señaló a los cuatro— Así que nosotros recibiremos a los nuevos. ¿De acuerdo?

Los cuatro hicieron un usual " _Chócala"_ y caminaron hacia los jardines. Estaba repleto de los agentes de la organización. Otros estaban demás, como…

—¡Hola, pingüinos! —Se acercó un hombre de extravagante traje de colores.

—Largo de aquí, Julien —Le gruñó el líder al seguir su camino. Definitivamente no estaba de humor como para soportarlo.

—¡Qué osadía! —Lo oyó exclamar a sus espaldas— ¡Maurice, castígalo por ignorar a su flamante rey!

—Pero señor…

James miró a su padre acercarse y corrió hacia él.

—¡Capitán! —Le llamó. Skipper bajó la mirada y se topó con los ojos dorados de su hijo.

 _Como los de su madre._

—¿Qué ocurre? —Se arrodilló a su altura, sonriéndole brevemente.

—¿Hoy vendrán más compañeros a luchar a nuestro lado por la justicia?

El pelinegro contuvo una risa. Private sabía cómo meterle ideas positivas a la cabeza.

—Así es, pequeño soldado —revolvió su cabello al volver a pararse— Presta atención si quieres llegar al rango más alto cuando crezcas.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —Hizo un saludo y después salió corriendo, tomando de la mano a su hermanita.

—¡Hey, monja! —Se acercó un castaño de ojos azules— Ya llegaron los nuevos. ¿Puedo presentarlos ahora?

—¿Los viste? —Alzó una ceja.

—Nop. Me dijeron que sería sorpresa. Son raros, supongo —Se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien, león psicópata. Si quieres lucirte, haz lo que quieras.

Él asintió con una desafiante sonrisa y cogió el micrófono.

— _Les ruego su atención, por favor_ —Todos los demás miraron a Alex que estaba en el escenario—. _Gracias. Como saben, hoy nuestro CPO recibirá nuevos camaradas. Sus nombres son…_ —Abrió el sobre y desdobló el papel. Frunció el ceño— _¿Huh?_

Skipper y su equipo fruncieron el ceño.

— _S-Skipper…_

—¡BUENAS NOCHES, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

Todos los invitados palidecieron al oír esa voz. Ese hombre había sido encarcelado, por traición y asesinato. ¿Qué hacía él…?

—¡LOS EXTRAÑÉ A TODOS! ¡ESPECIALMENTE A MI GRAN AMIGO SKIPPER!

Las puertas del jardín se abrieron y entró un hombre de cabello largo y negro, pero estaba atado en una coleta. Tenía un traje de etiqueta negro, sin embargo su camisa y corbata de estrafalarios colores arruinaban su estilo.

—¡Hans! —Exclamó Skipper, sacando un revolver y le apuntó. Private cogió enseguida al pequeño James y lo colocó detrás de él, protegiéndolo.

—¡Wow, cálmate, amigo! ¿No estás feliz de verme? —Hizo un gesto de dramática pena al llevarse las manos al pecho— ¡Me hieres!

Lola caminó hacia el equipo y también le apuntó al hombre.

La cínica y cruel sonrisa de Hans se ensanchó.

—Ooohhh~ —Soltó— ¡La gran pareja del año! Sabía que volverían a estar juntos, después de todo… Lo que tuviste con la _otra_ agente fue solo una… _Aventura_ , ¿no?

El equipo de Skipper se enfureció al oír esas palabras. Nadie se atrevía a juzgar el amor que hubo entre su líder y Marlene. Lo de ellos fue real, honesto. Y aunque no duró para toda la vida como todos desearon, había sido puro.

—¡GRRRR! —Soltó Rico al sacar una metralleta de _quién sabe dónde_ , y le apuntó.

—Debo decir que son unos increíbles actores —Aplaudió—. Muuuy buenos. Los mejores, en mi opinión —Se cruzó de brazos y miró a la segunda persona que se integraba al espectáculo— ¿No lo crees, preciosa?

Los suaves pasos hicieron eco gracias a los tacones que traía la mujer que se acercaba. Traía un precioso vestido color carmín que se ataba detrás del cuello de ella. El vuelo de las faldas parecían danzar para hacerla ver como un ser majestuoso.

Private dejó de sujetar a James.

Rico dejó caer el arma, anonadado.

Kowalski no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Skipper bajó lentamente el arma.

Cabellos castaños, brillantes, con preciosas ondas danzando con cada paso que daba. Unos ojos ámbares que parecían tener fuego.

No era posible.

 _Ella no podía estar viva._

— _¡Skipper!_

 _El joven dejó a su hijo en la cuna y salió de la habitación._

— _¿Por qué gritas, Manfredi? —Gruñó el hombre a su hermano mayor._

— _La policía está aquí._

 _Frunció el ceño._

—… _¿Qué hizo Rico esta vez? —Puso los ojos en blanco._

— _No lo sé, pero… Parece ser algo serio._

 _El líder entrecerró los ojos y se reunió con su Unidad de Élite junto con sus hermanos. Allí, estaba la policía._

— _¿Qué ocurre?_

— _¿Esta es la casa de Marlene Desmond?_

 _Private alzó las cejas y miró a su capitán, quien presintió que algo no andaba bien._

— _Sí, yo soy su esposo._

— _Hubo un accidente en el Golfo de California. Un jet cayó al mar._

 _El corazón de todos pareció detenerse en ese instante._

— _Los registros indican que el jet era de esta agencia y se encontraba su esposa._

Marlene, de ahora 28 años, entrecerró los ojos al encarar después de cuatro largos y agonizantes años a sus ex compañeros, a los que se hacían llamar sus amigos.

—¿Marlene?

 _Continuará…_

 _._

 _No continué "Operación: Madagascar" porque no me animé mucho, puesto que los reviews fueron algo escasos… Bueno, supongo que lo continuaré en un tiempo más._

 _Espero que les haya llamado la atención y les haya gustado._


	2. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 1.

James observaba a su padre con curiosidad.

Desde su cumpleaños, se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña. Siempre parecía de mal humor, ya casi no hablaba con él, ni tampoco con su madre, aunque esta insistiera un millón de veces. Bueno, hablando específicamente… Desde que vio a la bonita mujer, cambió drásticamente.

¿Le habrá gustado?

No era tonto, puede que fuese pequeño y no entendiese algunas cosas, pero estaba seguro que entre su padre y su madre… No había nada.

La forma fría en que su progenitor trataba a Lola era notorio para cualquiera.

—¿Te encuentras bien, James?

El menor miró a Private y sonrió.

—Sí, solo pensaba, tío.

Él asintió y, disimuladamente, le lanzó una mirada a su líder. Estaba sentado en su escritorio, con los dedos entrelazados, apoyando su mentón en ellos. Sus ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados, una iracunda y resentida expresión.

* * *

— _¡Déjenme ir! ¡Suéltenme!_

 _Marlene era llevada cual saco de papas en el hombro de Rico mientras la Unidad de élite se la llevaba al cuartel que una vez compartió el grupo completo. Una vez que la dejaron hacer contacto con el suelo nuevamente, Kowalski se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro._

— _¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡Abran la puerta!_

 _Private fue el primero en mirarla, pues sus hermanos no parecían procesar que realmente estaba allí. Alzó temblorosamente la mano, tratando de alcanzar su hombro, pero la mujer retrocedió, desconfiada y confundida._

— _Marlene…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—… Marlene, eres tú…_

 _El menor pudo jurar ver cómo la dura expresión en sus ojos se suavizaba, pero volvió a componerse, alzando el mentón con orgullo._

— _Déjenme ir._

 _Skipper, finalmente la encaró y la agarró rudamente de los hombros. Ella no pareció sorprendida._

— _No saldrás de aquí hasta que hables, que nos digas dónde estuviste todo este tiempo —Ejerció fuerza en su piel descubierta._

 _Marlene hizo gran esfuerzo para no demostrarle que le estaba lastimando y alzó las manos para alejarlo, deseando tener una distancia prudente con el hombre que una vez fue su esposo._

— _No hay nada que decir._

— _Marlene…—Murmuró Kowalski, negando con la cabeza— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? ¡Te creímos muerta por cuatro años! ¡¿Cómo no vas a decir nada?!_

— _¡Mawhlene!_

 _La castaña se tensó al notar cómo los cuatro se acercaban más a ella. Se zafó del agarre de Skipper con agilidad y retrocedió otro paso._

— _¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No me toquen! —Los señaló con el dedo—. Ustedes mismos me entrenaron, saben de lo que soy capaz._

— _¡Marlene, por favor!_

— _¿Por qué haces esto? ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!_

 _La castaña los miró con gran sorpresa unos segundos, hasta que soltó una sonora y cínica carcajada en sus caras._

 _El equipo no pudo evitar intercambiar miradas, sin comprender. Comenzaban a preocuparse que su amiga se haya convertido en una copia femenina de Hans._

— _Es increíble —Cesó su risa y les lanzó una venenosa mirada, sin dejar de sonreír—. Hans tiene razón —Aplaudió sarcásticamente—… Son unos actores de primera —Dejó caer sus manos y entrecerró los ojos. Ya no estaba jugando—. ¡Ahora déjenme pasar!_

 _Hizo a un lado a Kowalski y a Private de un solo empujón y quiso pasar al lado de Skipper, pero frenó, descolocada. Las manos del líder la detuvieron, sujetando suavemente sus caderas. La hizo retroceder hasta que sus ojos se encontraron._

 _El aliento se ambos se contuvo._

 _No supo en qué momento, pero Marlene se vio atrapada en los brazos del capitán, incapaz de moverse._

 _A Skipper le pareció irreal volver a sentir el calor de la castaña. Había asumido que nunca más volvería a sentirlo. Y ahora, la tenía allí, con él._

 _Private tragó saliva. Desafortunadamente, la castaña había cerrado los ojos, endureciendo su expresión._

— _Basta —Murmuró al separarse de él con rapidez—... No tienes… Derecho como para tocarme de esa manera._

— _¡Marlene! ¡Skipper es…!_

— _Ya no —Le cortó y volvió a sonreír con crueldad—. Que yo sepa, él volvió a casarse, ¿no? También tuvo una hija con Lola —Se encogió de hombros._

— _No puedes pedirme explicaciones con respecto a eso —Skipper respiró fuerte, molesto. Necesitaba controlar su frustración—. ¡Te creímos muerta, Marlene!_

— _¡Así es Marlene!_

— _Dinos que te sucedió, por favor, Marlene…_

— _¡Mawhlene!_

 _Marlene abrió más los ojos, apretó los puños._

— _¡YO YA NO SOY MARLENE! ¡NO ME LLAMEN ASÍ!_

 _Los cuatro retrocedieron, algo aturdidos por la explosiva actitud de ella._

 _¿Qué quería decir?_

 _La mujer calmó su temperamento, junto con el tono de su voz después del griterío._

—… _Mi nombre ahora es Lucy._

 _Private parpadeó._

— _¿D-De qué estás hablando, Marlene?_

— _Ya oyeron. Marlene ya no existe, murió —Susurró, negando con la cabeza al mirar a cada uno—. Ustedes se encargaron de matarla._

 _El menor no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban._

— _No… No, Marlene… ¡No! —Tomó una de sus manos—. ¡Marlene, yo siempre supe que estabas viva!_

 _¡Ahí estaba! Esa chispa de dulzura en los ojos de su mejor amiga. Ese pequeño resplandor en medio de tanta oscuridad en su mirada. Algo había ocurrido con ella para que actuara así, ¡debía haber algo que explicara esta situación!_

— _Siempre lo supe… Tal vez ni uno de los chicos me creyeron… Y Rico me dio el beneficio de la duda, ¿sabes? —Sonrió un poco entre lágrimas, contemplando la dudosa expresión de Marlene—… Pero… Yo jamás… Dudé. Yo siempre supe que volverías… Por nosotros y por tu hijo._

 _Skipper contempló la agonía en los ojos de la agente cuando Private mencionó a James._

—… _Suéltame —Pidió con debilidad—. Por favor, suéltame, Thomas._

 _Private sabía que cuando la joven usaba su verdadero nombre, hablaba muy enserio. Rendido, deshizo el agarre de su mano._

—… _Si yo volví a esta organización… Fue por algo muy simple, y no son ustedes._

 _Marlene miró directamente a los ojos a Skipper._

— _Yo volví por James._

 _La puerta del cuartel se abrió, sorprendiendo a los cinco._

 _Contemplaron a Hans, quien sonreía con diversión._

— _Casi me hacen llorar, enseeeeeeeeeeeeeeriooooooooooooooo —Dramatizó—. Una reunión inevitable, destinada… Bla, bla, bláhhh —Se rió—. Oye, Lucy… Francis vino a recogerte._

 _Silencio._

 _Conocían el nombre, y de quién estaban hablando._

 _Skipper se giró rápidamente para mirar a Marlene, casi con ira, y a la vez espanto._

—… _¿Tú…?_

— _¡OH~! ¿No lo sabías? ¡Te encantará!_

— _¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE?! —Le cortó ferozmente el líder con una mirada asesina._

 _Hans parpadeó, después alzó las manos, en señal de paz._

 _Skipper volvió a mirar a Marlene._

— _Marlene —Pronunció con amenazante lentitud—… ¿De qué está hablando este imbécil? ¡Contesta!_

 _Para sorpresa y gran horror de la Unidad, Marlene sonrió con malicia y cinismo._

— _Como dijo Hans, Jake…—Pronunció su nombre con sensual lentitud— Te encantará —Se acercó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de él—. Blowhole es mi nuevo socio —Comenzó, para finalmente alzar su mano izquierda, mostrando un anillo en su dedo anular—… Y mi esposo._

 _Private dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que había contenido._

 _Rico negaba fervientemente con la cabeza, murmurando negaciones incomprensibles._

 _Kowalski estaba mudo._

—… _¿Qué? —Soltó Skipper, soltando casi una carcajada—. No, no. Eso no puede ser. Tú… ¡Eres Marlene! ¡No puedes…!_

— _Cree lo que quieras —Le cortó, sin hacerle gracia al recuerdo de creerla tierna e inocente—. Ya no te pertenezco, y me alivia._

— _¡Nnaaaahh! ¡Mawhlene! —Soltó Rico con desesperación._

— _Vaya, no puedo creer que hayan mantenido el mismo código en esta puerta —Dijo al aire Hans mientras veía a Marlene caminando hacia él, aprovechándose del shock de sus ex compañeros._

 _Rico reaccionó y corrió hacia ella. La abrazó por detrás, deteniéndola._

— _¡NNnaaaahhhh, Maaawwwhhleeeeene! ¡Nnah, nah, naaah! —Negó fervientemente con la cabeza._

 _No quería creer que su mejor amiga se había cambiado de bando solo para herirlos. Debía ser una pesadilla._

 _Una horrible pesadilla._

 _Marlene cerró con fuerza los ojos._

—… _Rico, suéltala —Ordenó Skipper, sin mirar a nadie._

— _¡NAH!_

— _Es una orden._

— _¡NAAAHHH!_

— _¡SUÉLTALA, SOLDADO!_

 _El hombre de la cicatriz contuvo un sollozo y con cuidado la soltó. Marlene contuvo sus lágrimas, solo Private pudo ver su cristalina mirada. Sin poder seguir allí, Marlene salió del cuartel a toda velocidad._

— _Ah, otra cosa —Dijo Hans, llamando la atención de los cuatro—. No pueden echarnos de la organización —Una sonrisa malvada se formó en sus labios—. Si se atreven a tocarnos, supongo que Buck dejará de confiar en ustedes —Hizo un gesto con la mano— Bye!_

 _Los cuatro se quedaron parados allí, sin creer lo que había ocurrido. En menos de 30 minutos, sus vidas habían cambiado para siempre._

 _Hans era libre nuevamente._

 _Marlene estaba viva._

 _Rockgut debió planear algo como para acceder a todo esto._

 _Marlene ya no quería nada con su antiguo equipo._

 _Y para colmo de males…_

 _Casada… Con ese… ¡Nariz de botella!_

 _Skipper salió, seguido de sus compañeros y subieron al piso que daba hacia el jardín. El líder casi se atragantó con su saliva al observar la escena._

 _Marlene estaba arrodillada, mirando con una hermosa sonrisa a James, quien había notado su mirada y se giró a verla._

 _Ambos ojos ámbar se conectaron después de tantos años._

 _Madre e hijo, juntos._

—… _Hola, pequeño —Susurró con una dulzura que todo el grupo había extrañado. Extendió su mano hacia él._

 _James se sonrojó un poco, pero caminó hacia ella, dispuesto a tomar su mano._

—… _Hola…_

— _Tú eres James Desmond… ¿Verdad?_

— _Sí._

—… _Feliz cumpleaños —Marlene tuvo que contener todas sus fuerzas para no correr y abrazarlo._

 _El pelinegro estuvo a punto de tomar su mano, pero una voz ajena lo detuvo._

— _¡James!_

 _Marlene quedó petrificada y miró a la mujer._

 _Lola miraba desafiante a la castaña mientras James corría hacia ella. La esposa de Skipper sonrió con suficiencia cuando cargó a su hijo y lo abrazó con posesividad._

— _¿Mamá? —La llamó James, confundido por el repentino gesto._

 _Ella no dijo nada. Le plantó un suave beso en su mejilla y siguió abrazándolo._

 _A Private casi se le rompió el corazón al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de su amiga, pero o se permitió llorar. Apretó los puños con fuerza y le hizo un gesto a Hans, quien comprendió y se fueron, dejando el lugar en un silencio sepulcral._

 _El agente joven de la Unidad no pudo evitar ver con desprecio a Lola, quien apenas había notado que Marlene se había ido, soltó a su hijo y lo apartó, murmurándole que fuese a jugar._

* * *

—Jake.

Skipper alzó una ceja cuando Lola lo llamó. Pero ya tenía una idea del tema que quería tratar. Se levantó en silencio y caminaron juntos al balcón.

—Lola, sabes muy bien que nos volvimos a casar por los niños, nada más —Le lanzó una mirada exhausta—. Así que espero que comprendas que no me encuentro disponible para tus escenas de celos.

La morena alzó una ceja, un tanto indignada.

—Jake, hablemos enserio —Cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho—. Ten cuidado con esa mujer —El líder rodó de ojos, no parecía sorprendido por el pedido de ella—. ¿No te das cuenta? Se casó con tu mayor enemigo, ¿y para qué? ¿Para vengarse de ti? Se cambió el nombre porque la dimos por muerta cuatro años. Y ahora… vuelve a ser una agente más en la organización. ¿Te parece que sus intenciones son buenas?

Skipper contempló sus ojos en silencio, después miró el cielo.

Si era honesto consigo mismo, él también se preguntaba lo mismo.

 _Continuará…_


	3. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 2.

Marlene cogió su frasco de píldoras.

—Hey, preciosa. ¿Tomando tus medicamentos?

La castaña se giró para contemplar a Hans. Entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿No quieres estar en la agencia cuando Rockgut dé el anuncio? Te juro que daría lo que fuera por ver sus caras —Le puso cara de cachorrito, a lo que la mujer solo lo miró con disgusto.

—No tengo opción. Y si querías venir conmigo, me lo hubieras dicho —Acomodó su vestido negro junto con su cinturón de armas.

Hans rodó de ojos.

—No es necesario ir tan… A la defensiva.

Marlene alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—Me creyeron muerta por cuatro años —Comenzó a enumerar—, volví y no vi caras felices por ningún lado —Sus ojos se oscurecieron de rencor—, _mi_ hijo le dice madre a otra mujer —Murmuró entre dientes—… Y uno de los integrantes de esa casa me quiere muerta. ¿Para ti no es suficiente precaución?

—Oye, el que _esa persona_ te haya querido matar años atrás, y _casi_ lo logra, no significa que quiera hacerlo ahora —Argumentó sin dejar de sonreír. Sabía que había dicho una estupidez, pero le encantaba cabrear a su compañera. Marlene entrecerró los ojos y cogió sus zapatos de tacón negros—. Entonces… ¿Puedo ir?

—¿Tengo opción? Eres los ojos de Blowhole, él no confía en mí.

—Claro que confío en ti, mi querida nutria —Otra voz se hizo presente en la habitación.

En la entrada de la habitación de la castaña, había un hombre de casi unos cuarenta años. Tenía un ojo robótico y vestía pulcramente de negro al igual que su esposa. Francis camino hacia ella y tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—No por nada fui _yo_ quien te salvó de la muerte, mi hermosa _Marlene_.

—Para el mundo, _Marlene Desmond_ está muerta —espetó con acidez—. Recuerda que ahora soy _Lucy Hale_.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sabes que en _nuestra casa_ , estamos en confianza —Acarició su cintura con delicadez.

Marlene se apartó sutilmente de su marido y asintió.

—Bien… Ya me voy.

El único ojo de Blowhole brilló de malicia.

—Que comience tu venganza, hermosa.

Marlene no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

—¿Qué?

Private tragó saliva. Se estaba a punto de ganar una gran cachetada que le daría vuelta la cabeza.

Jugó con sus dedos, nervioso.

—Dije que… Podríamos acercar a James y a Marlene- ¡AUCH! —Soltó al sentir la pesada mano de su líder impactar contra su rostro.

— _Denegado_ —Negó con los dientes apretados—. James podría correr peligro.

—… Skipper… ¡Marlene es su madre! —Protestó—. ¿De verdad crees que ella sería capaz de hacerle daño?

—Antes creíamos que Marlene era _ingenua_ e _inocente_ —Sonrió con cinismo—. Y mira a hacia donde nos arrastró todo esto. ¿No escuchaste a Lola? ¿Crees que sus intenciones son buenas al regresar justo ahora? —Espetó con los brazos cruzados.

—¡¿A quién le importa lo que diga ella?! —Alzó la voz, sorprendiendo al capitán.

Skipper siempre supo que Private y Lola nunca se llevaron bien. En primer lugar, porque la primera vez que se había casado con ella, el menor le había contado que esa mujer le causaba pavor porque había intentado seducirle. Obviamente, Skipper no le creyó ni una sola palabra. Cuando conocieron a Marlene tras divorciarse de la mujer, Thomas parecía mucho más cómodo en su compañía, pues la veía como la figura materna que nunca tuvo.

—Soldado, aunque odies admitirlo, Lola es parte del equipo ahora.

El más joven miró con ira contenida a su líder, para después suavizar su mirada y suspirar.

—… Skipper. Nosotros no sabemos qué orilló a Marlene… Hacer lo que hizo. Tal vez tiene sus motivos… Tal vez…

—Decidió finalmente mostrar su verdadera cara y destruirnos —Le cortó con rapidez.

—Tú la sigues amando, Skipper —Notó que la mandíbula del capitán se tensaba—. Por eso actúas así, tratas de escudar lo herido y confundido que te sientes. ¿Por qué no simplemente le preguntamos? Y si no puede hablar porque Blowhole está con ella, tal vez…

—¡No, Private! ¡Ya basta! ¡La madre de James es Lola! ¡Ella lo crió! ¡No como Marlene que decidió abandonarlo para sus sucios planes con ese maldito nariz de botella! ... Ahora vámonos —Se levantó, tratando de calmarse tas el griterío—. El jefe quiere comunicarse con nosotros.

Private asintió sin decir nada y salió lo más rápido posible del cuarto, sin esperar nada de Skipper. El líder, al encontrarse solo, no pudo evitar suspirar. Era por el bien de su gente, ya habían perdido a muchas personas durante los últimos cuatro años. Sus hermanos mayores Manfredi y Johnson habían pagado con sus vidas haber investigado tanto tiempo la muerte de Marlene.

Skipper apretó los puños.

 _¿Y para qué?_

Para que luego apareciera viva, sin escrúpulos, sin culpa alguna que tantas personas murieron por su culpa solo para saber quién había sido el culpable de su muerte.

Cogió su saco y salió de la oficina.

* * *

—Estoy bien —Marlene sonrió al oír unas palabras en el teléfono—. Sí, ya estoy aquí. Espero verte pronto… Yo también —Apartó su teléfono y colgó.

—¿Quién era? —Cuestionó Hans.

Marlene lo ignoró mientras salía del auto. El hombro se rió y la siguió. Ambos no pudieron evitar sentir un deje de melancolía al volver a ese edificio donde solían trabajar. La castaña y el pelinegro intercambiaron palabras en silencio y asintieron. La mujer tragó saliva y alzó el mentón, decidida. Dio pasos firmes hacia la agencia, seguida de Hans, quien le murmuró un suave:

—Estarás bien.

Como era de esperarse, los agentes se quedaron viéndola con miedo, asombro o rencor. Muchos la conocían, pues había trabajado tres años en la agencia antes del accidente. Le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de ella. Le tenía sin cuidado. Alzaron la vista al ver una enorme pantalla con el rostro del General Rockgut en ella. El hombre sonreía con gran alegría.

Skipper había advertido la presencia de Marlene, mas no había dado indicios de ello. No quiso darle el gusto hacerle saber que seguía teniendo efecto en el su cercanía. Lola notó a su esposo tenso, por lo que lo cogió del brazo con posesividad.

— _¡Saludos, reclutas!_ —La voz energética del General calló a todos los agentes—. _Como saben, me encuentro fuera del país por asuntos clasificados_ —Entrecerró los ojos al sonreír—, _así que dejaré mi cargo a una persona digna de confianza. Ella se encargará de manejar toda la agencia hasta que yo vuelva._

Private, Kowalski y Rico miraron de reojo a su líder. Esperaban que a él lo dejaran a cargo. Después de todo, no había nadie mejor para la descripción.

En la pantalla, el hombre mayor ensanchó su sonrisa.

— _La agente Lucy Hale, desde hoy, se hará cargo del manejo de la Agencia hasta mi regreso._

La Unidad de Élite se paralizó al oír esas palabras. Hans sonrió maléficamente al ver la satisfactoria expresión de Marlene, quien dio un paso adelante y asintió en un gesto de saludo.

—Señor, sí, señor.

— _Bien. ¡Eso es todo! ¡Seguiré mi camino para atrapar a la Ardilla Ro-! ¡D-Digo! ¡Seguiré en mi misión secreta!_ —Dicho esto, la pantalla se ennegreció.

Los comentarios y murmullos no tardaron en hacerse presentes. Marlene los pasó por alto y subió en el ascensor acompañada de Hans. Al llegar al último piso, se dirigieron a la oficina de operaciones que le pertenecía a Rockgut, pero que, temporalmente, ahora era de ella. Marlene sonrió. El edifico estaba lleno de oficinas que mayormente poseían ventanales, las paredes y privacidad eran innecesarias debido a la confianza que había en la empresa, así que contempló con maravilla que su sector Tenía un escritorio negro, pulcro. Tenía una laptop al lado y unos cuantos documentos. Al lado había una máquina de café y un acogedor sofá.

Sí, Rockgut tenía estilo.

Marlene entró y dejó en el escritorio su bolso.

—Tu oficina está al lado de la mía —Le anuncio la castaña a Hans.

— _Ohhh~_ —Alzó las cejas, interesado—. ¿Soy tu mano derecha ahora?

—No puedo confiar en nadie de esta agencia, aparte de ti —Puso los ojos en blanco—. Ahora vete.

* * *

Marlene terminaba de ordenar los expedientes y carpetas de Rockgut cuando la puerta fue abierta sin cuidado alguno. La castaña contó mentalmente hasta diez, sabía quién era.

—¿Sabes? —Suspiró—. Esta es la oficina de tu jefe, cuando tenga la mía, podrás romperla —Se cruzó de brazos y encaró con desagrado a Skipper.

—¿Qué estás planeando? —Preguntó directamente. Marlene alzó una ceja.

—… Ahora nada —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero sabes lo que quiero —Frunció el ceño—: Quiero a mi hijo.

—James _no_ es tu hijo —Acortó la distancia entre ellos. Sus rostros estaban cerca—. Dejó de serlo el día que decidiste abandonarlo.

—Tú no sabes lo que ocurrió ese día.

—¿Importa el pasado? Estás aquí, viva, bajo el precio de las vidas de muchas personas.

Marlene suavizó el ceño y su rostro dio paso a una expresión que él no esperaba: _confusión_.

—¿De qué hablas?

Skipper le sonrió con cinismo.

—Deja de jugar a la _tierna_ e _inocente_.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de darle vueltas al tema?! —Alzó la voz, harta de tanto misterio—. ¿Por qué tendría yo la culpa de los camaradas que mueren en la agencia? Lamento decírtelo, pero siempre sucede. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo.

Skipper contempló con decepción los ojos dorados de Marlene. ¿Cómo podía seguir fingiendo?

Marlene, al no recibir respuesta, soltó un bufido, harta.

—Si es todo lo que vienes a reclamar. Vete, no puedes entrar aquí cuando quieras. Soy _yo_ quien manda ahora.

—¿Y qué si no lo hago? —Le sonrió, desafiante.

Marlene casi gruñó de irritación. No estaba para lidiar con el orgulloso idiota que fue su esposo anteriormente.

—Puedo despedirte —Le amenazó al colocarse en frente de su escritorio.

—Rockgut preguntará por qué despediste al mejor agente.

Marlene estuvo a punto de sentarse, pero esas palabras llegaron a enfurecerla.

—Veo que tu ego sigue tan inflado como siempre —Su voz sonó notoriamente más amarga—. Le daré una buena razón —Apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio para inclinarse hasta la cara del capitán—: Que ustedes, son los culpables de la muerte de la hermana menor de _Marlene Desmond_.

La expresión de Skipper se congeló al oír esas palabras. Los ojos de Marlene estaban llenos de odio.

—¿Creíste que no lo sabría? —Comenzó a decir con una voz suave, calmada, casi inaudible—. ¿… Que no me iba a enterar? Cuando por fon volví al país, tuve la esperanza de volver con mi familia —Poco a poco, su voz sonaba cada vez más fuerte—… ¡Para saber que mi hermana fue asesinada en tu casa! ¡En esa casa que una vez fue nuestra! —Le gritó.

 _Cupid_.

Un nombre extraño, pero nadie lo juzgó. Fue la hermana menor de Marlene, ella fue la razón por la cual la castaña mayor entró a la agencia. La menor comenzó a vivir con ellos después de que se habían casado. Cuando creyeron a Marlene muerta, un año después, el cadáver de Cupid yacía en el jardín. Según habían investigado, había caído del balcón.

—Marlene, eso fue un accidente.

—…—Negó con la cabeza— Dime una cosa. ¿No eres tú el paranoico que le gusta asumir todo tipo de cosas? Se supone que debes esperar lo inesperado —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—… Quisieron deshacerme de mí hace cuatro años, después mataron a mi hermana… ¡La única familia que yo tenía! —Sonrió con crueldad—. Eso no fue ningún accidente. Es lo que _ustedes_ quieren creer, a menos que hayan sido ustedes.

—Nosotros seríamos incapaces de…—Iba a protestar, claramente ofendido.

¿Acaso tan mal pensaba de ellos?

—¿Entonces por qué desconfías de mí? —Le cortó la castaña, casi en un tono derrotado.

Skipper frunció el ceño. No sabía qué decirle.

—Yo volví para hacer justicia —Confesó finalmente Marlene—. Quiero a todos mis enemigos en el suelo.

El líder de la Unidad de Élite no podía reconocer a esa mujer. Ella no podía ser Marlene. Esos ojos estaban inundados de odio, dolor y rabia.

—Y cuando todos estén agonizando, justo en ese momento… Sabrán lo que pasé yo esos cuatro años.

—…

—Recuperaré a mi hijo, Jake. Estará conmigo como siempre debió ser.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 3.

—Señor…

Skipper giró la cabeza sin dejar de quitarse su saco negro y dejarlo en el perchero. Kowalski tragó saliva, _era ahora o nunca_.

—Quería conversar con usted —Vio de reojo que Lola se acercaba al despacho donde se encontraban—… En privado.

El líder notó la incomodidad de su camarada, por lo que asintió en silencio y bajaron las escaleras y llegar a la base secreta. Apenas cerraron la puerta, el más alto soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

—¿Y bien, Kowalski?

—Pues… ¿Permiso para entrar a su vida privada por cinco minutos?

 _Marlene_.

Jake estaba seguro que quería hablar de esa mujer. Honestamente, la charla con ella lo había dejado sumamente afectado, pues aunque no lo admitiera, se culpaba por la muerte de la hermana de la castaña. Aún recordaba el momento en que llegó a su casa y la había encontrado muerta en el jardín. Había caído del balcón, había un gran charco de sangre bajo su cabeza, de los orificios de su nariz y su boca también había escapado e fluido escarlata.

 _¿Cómo no sentirse mal?_

Private y Cupid habían sido novios poco después de que Skipper y Marlene se hubiesen casado. El agente joven la amaba, era su primer amor y estaba encantado con ella.

El líder aún recordaba con dolor la destrozada expresión de Thomas cuando vio su cuerpo.

Debía admitir que Private sabía lidiar con esas situaciones mejor que él.

Apenas habían decidido cerrar el caso de Marlene, creyéndola definitivamente muerta, perdida en el fondo del mar, Skipper no pudo lidiar con el dolor. El alcohol nunca fue su opción para manejar sus penas, sin embargo esa vez, lo había utilizado.

 _Y por eso, había ocurrido._

Hasta el día de hoy, seguía sin recordar muy bien qué demonios había pasado esa noche. Pero lo que sí sabía, era que se había encadenado una vez más, y esta vez para siempre, con Lola.

No fue su más brillante idea, acostarse con su ex esposa para dejarla embarazada y tener una niña.

No lo malentiendan, él amaba a su hija Mary. Era una niña sumamente dulce. Aún no lograba hablar bien, pero estaba avanzando gracias a sus compañeros, que le ayudaban a cuidarla cuando no podía.

Pensó que casarse nuevamente con Lola sería una idea beneficiosa, tendría a su hija cerca, y Lola cuidaría de ella como debía ser. Tendría a toda su familia cerca, en su hogar.

Ese era el plan.

Sin embargo sabía muy bien que Lola trataba nuevamente de enamorarlo y hacerlo caer.

No funcionaba.

Su corazón se había apagado cuando Marlene había desaparecido de su vida, hasta que la mujer volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos.

—… ¿Skipper?

—Solo cinco minutos.

El más alto suspiró.

—Skipper, entendemos cómo te sientes —Calló al ver que su líder lo escudriñaba con la mirada—. ¡No nos días que no! —Lo señaló, frunciendo el ceño— Marlene también fue nuestra amiga. Todos la quisimos.

El agente le dio la razón mentalmente, mas permaneció en silencio.

—Comprendo que estás molesto, pero debes mantener la cordura —Le aconsejó—… Private tiene razón —Skipper abrió más los ojos—. Marlene es madre de James. Mientras más difícil se lo pongas a Marlene, más difícil será descubrir lo que ocurrió con ella años atrás.

* * *

Private caminaba por la agencia con decisión hacia la oficina de Rockgut. Visualizó a Marlene hablando por teléfono mientras tecleaba algunas cosas en su laptop. Parecía seria y muy concentrada. Inhaló suavemente, conteniendo unos segundos de sobra el aliento, para finalmente soltarlo y entrar lentamente.

Marlene notó su presencia y suavizó su mirada.

—… Te llamaré luego —Y colgó. Entrelazó sus dedos para poyar su mentón en ellos—. ¿Algo que informar, Private?

—Marlene...

—Soy _Lucy Hale_ para usted.

El joven hizo una mueca y entrecerró los ojos, herido.

Marlene no pudo evitar sentirse mal al ver esa expresión en el más joven de la Unidad de Élite.

—… Disculpa, Private —Murmuro. Él alzó la vista—. Pero no puedo volver a ser la de antes. Ya no.

—… ¿Y no puedo llamarte por tu nombre solo cuando estemos solos? —Suplicó con su carita de ternura. Marlene presionó los labios, pero finalmente asintió. Private sonrió—. Gracias… sigues siendo la misma —Murmuró.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Puede que te muestres fría, pero yo sé que sigues siendo la misma —Le dedicó una linda sonrisa, pero después la borró—… Y ahora que te tengo en frente… Nunca pude decirte lo mucho que…—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— Lamento la muerte de Cupid.

Marlene cerró los ojos con fuerza, calmando el escozor de ellos.

—… Te lo agradezco —Murmuró.

—Pasaron cosas horribles mientras no estuviste, entre ellas… Pues… Eso ocurrió.

—… Skipper me culpa por los camaradas caídos —Le contó.

—¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó, indignado—. ¡Eso… Nadie tiene la culpa de eso! ¡La muerte de Manfredi y Johnson fue…!

 _¿Cómo?_

Marlene se levantó rápidamente, paralizando al menor.

—… ¿Qué dijiste? —Negó con la cabeza—… Manfredi y Johnson… ¿Muertos? ¿Cómo? —Cuestionó, horrorizada.

Private se mordió el labio. Debía ser honesto, pero sabía que la verdad le dolería a la castaña y se culparía.

—… Ellos… Uh… Murieron mientras… Investigaban tu muerte. Ellos y Rico… Fueron los únicos que me creyeron cuando decía que tú estabas… viva.

El rostro de la castaña había perdido color. Su respiración se aceleró y cubrió su boca con su mano.

—… Marlene…-

—Private… Por favor… ¿Puedes dejarme sola?

—Marlene, no es tu culpa. Yo sé que tienes tus motivos y…

— _Private_ —Insistió, su voz quebrándose en el proceso—… Por favor.

Él solo suspiró y se retiró silenciosamente de allí. Había fallado en conversar con ella lo que realmente le interesaba.

No pudo evitar detener sus pasos al oír unos casi imperceptibles sollozos.

* * *

Rico escuchaba atentamente la conversación de su líder y Kowalski. Se había integrado en la base silenciosamente, y a ellos dos no les había importado. Después de todo, formaba parte del equipo.

—Si ella se siente más segura con nosotros, volverá a confiar en nosotros y nos contará lo que hizo. Y si realmente es malo… No violaremos el código y haremos justicia —Finalizó seriamente Kowalski—. Pero intentémoslo, señor.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos y miró el suelo, pensativo. Si el plan funcionaba, todo estaría a su favor. Se acercarían más a los planes de Blowhole y… Era lo mejor para James. Debía dejar su orgullo de lado y hacerlo por su hijo.

—Correcto —Los miró a ambos y sonrió—. Hay que hacerlo.

Rico sonrió y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Sin embargo —Siguió Skipper—… No podemos decirle a Lola.

Kowalski y Rico asintieron sin pedir explicaciones. Sabían que la actual mujer del líder y Marlene se llevaban como perros y gatos. Estaban seguros que Lola se opondría a la idea, por lo que lo mejor sería hacer esto cómo lo solían hacer antes.

Solo los cuatro.

La puerta se abrió y entró un muy deprimido Private.

—¿Private? ¿Qué ocurre? —Cuestionó el científico del grupo.

—… Umm… Yo… Creo que lo arruiné todo —Murmuró con una mueca.

Skipper alzó una ceja.

—Skipper —El menor apretó los puños—, ¿por qué le dijiste eso a Marlene?

Rico frunció el ceño y miró acusatoriamente a su líder. Kowalski parecía más calmado, pero también curioso por la situación.

—Marlene… Nunca supo de las muerte de tus hermanos.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—¡Fue tu culpa en primer lugar! —No pudo evitar soltar molesto el más joven—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste culparla de algo que fue inevitable, Skipper?! ¡Marlene es inocente! ¡No puedo creer lo cruel que fuiste con ella! ¡Por si no lo sabías, un miembro de su familia también murió por nuestra culpa!

—¡Eso fue un accidente, Private!

—¡Al igual que lo ocurrido con Manfredi y Johnson!

—¡Woah, Private cálmate! —Kowalski posó una mano en su hombro, tratando de calmarlo.

Thomas se apartó rápidamente de ellos y le dirigió una última mirada resentida a su líder.

—Si sigues así, la perderás de nuevo. Y esta vez no habrá vuelta atrás.

Dicho esto, se fue rápidamente de la base. Rico pudo jurar ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Luego de unos minutos de un tétrico silencio, el de la cicatriz miró a su líder. Mantenía una expresión fría, pero tanto él como Kowalski sabían que la discusión con Private le había afectado. Sabían que Skipper se enfurecería, pero no podían defenderle. Kowalski optaba por las opciones más racionales, las cuales eran investigar primero, después opinar, formar un plan y esperar los resultados. Por otro lado, Rico estimaba enormemente a Marlene, ni siquiera sería capaz de perdonarle a su líder si le hacía daño a la castaña.

Skipper se acarició la sien derecha.

—Consíganme el número de _Lucy Hale_. Pronto.

Ellos asintieron.

* * *

—¿Private?

El pelinegro alzó la vista y vio a un joven de dieciséis años caminando hacia él. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos castaños.

—Hola, Eggy —Sonrió.

 _(N/A: Es el patito. Pensé que decirle "Huevín" no sonaría bonito XDDDDD así que opté por el nombre en inglés)_

—¿Qué ocurre? Te ves… Huh… Triste.

—Mm… Es complicado.

El adolescente asintió y se sentó en frente de él. Entrecerró los ojos, serio.

—… Oí… Que la señorita Marlene estaba viva.

Thomas sonrió.

—Las noticias vuelan.

—Díselo a Julien. Lo esparció por todos lados —Comentó, riéndose un poco—… Yo conocí a la señora Desmond cuando ya estaba casada con Skipper… En aquel entonces… Se veían tan unidos… Hoy pasé por la agencia y pues…

—Lo sé —Negó con la cabeza—… Es cierto, tú los conociste cuando ya estaban casados…—Lo miró— ¿Quieres conocer la historia?

Eggy alzó una ceja, curioso y terminó por asentir.

* * *

La expresión de Marlene se congeló cuando entró a la cafetería.

Un número anónimo le había pedido que se encontraran en la cafetería que solía ir hacía cuatro años. Supuso enseguida que era obra de Skipper. Consideró ignorarlo, pero algo en su corazón le había pedido hacer caso a su petición. Ahora entendía por qué.

Skipper estaba sentado en la mesa que siempre habían compartido desde que se habían conocido. No estaba solo. James palmeaba suavemente la mesa, pensativo. A su lado, había un ramo de flores.

 _Eran orquídeas_.

Sus favoritas.

Skipper alzó la vista y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los dorados de ella. Marlene caminó lentamente hacia ellos, sin poder creerse lo que ocurría. El líder se levantó, llamando la atención de su hijo. James se giró y la vio. Se levantó rápidamente, cogiendo el ramo de flores y se puso lo más derecho posible.

—James.

Marlene tragó saliva.

—Esta es la persona de la que te hablé.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	5. Chapter 4

_Holiiii~_

 _Bienvenidos a otro capiii! Espero que les guste y dejen reviews!_

 _En este capítulo se revela parte de la historia de amor de Skipper y Marlenee nyaa!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 4

James estaba sentado en el regazo de Marlene mientras ambos se columpiaban. El menor sostenía un robot, murmurando cosas que hacían a la mujer sonreír. A lo lejos, Skipper los observaba en silencio, buscando ver algún movimiento sospechoso, pero por más que su paranoia quería encontrar la excusa más pequeña, lo único que podía ver era una mujer pasando tiempo con su hijo en un parque. Algo común y corriente.

—Mary aún no sabe hablar, pero yo le estoy enseñando —La voz de James llamó la atención de Skipper, Marlene le sonrió al niño—. ¿Tú tienes hermanos?

El corazón de la pobre mujer se encogió ante la pregunta. Ni siquiera pudo estar en el funeral de su hermana, apenas se había enterado de su muerte cuando había vuelto al país. Acarició el cabello negro de su hijo con lentitud.

—Tenía una, _Jamie_ —Susurró—… Ahora es un ángel.

—… ¿Está en el cielo ahora?

Ella asintió. Parecía comprender la situación, era muy perspectivo. Se parecía mucho a Skipper…

Pero… Se parecía más a ella.

Los ojos dorados del niño, eran tan brillantes, llenos de inocencia y dulzura…

Marlene, en respuesta, besó la frente de su hijo mientras cerraba sus ojos, evitando que sus lágrimas cayeran.

* * *

—Marlene es una buena persona. Desde que la vi, lo supe —Private sonrió—. Sus padres murieron y ella se tuvo que hacer cargo de su hermana Cupid. Nosotros la conocimos en la cafetería, trabajaba allí.

—¿Cómo entró a la agencia? —Cuestionó Eggy.

—Tenía potencial.

—¿Sirviendo café? —Bromeó. El joven mayor soltó una risa con ganas.

—Te sorprenderías.

* * *

 _Marlene se hizo un moño improvisado mientras terminaba de llenar las tres tazas de café y otra de chocolate caliente. Revisó el pedido y notó que faltaba un plato de galletas surtidas._

— _Marlene, estoy aburrida —Murmuró Cupid con cansancio, sentada en las barras._

— _Vamos, mi turno termina en quince minutos —Le sonrió._

 _La menor suspiró y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos. Marlene le dedicó una última sonrisa y se dirigió a la mesa asignada. Notó que apenas se había acercado, el cuarteto se había callado abruptamente, asumió que lo que conversaban no era algo de lo que alguien más debería oír. Apartó su curiosidad por respeto a los clientes y sirvió con el mismo silencio._

— _Que lo disfruten —Se inclinó antes de alejarse._

— _Es muy amable —Comentó Private cuando la joven mujer se había alejado lo suficiente._

— _Demasiado —Skipper rodó de ojos—. Tierna e inocente —Terminó por sonreír._

 _Marlene caminó a la siguiente mesa que debía atender._

— _¿Puedo tomar su orden?_

— _Claro, quiero un café con crema y un croissant._

— _De acuerdo, se lo traeré en unos minutos —Sonrió cortésmente al hombre mayor._

— _Por usted, esperaría toda mi vida, señorita._

 _Genial._

 _Otro idiota que le coqueteaba. Marlene solo le sonrió y se fue lo más rápido de allí. Preparó el café con tiempo, esperando que el poco tiempo que le quedaba se acabara pronto._

— _Eres muy joven para estar aquí, ¿sabías?_

 _La castaña soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se giró para ver al mismo sujeto hablando ¡con su hermana!_

 _Cupid se veía sumamente incómoda, murmurando respuestas breves y apenas audibles, esperando a que la dejaran en paz. Su hermana mayor apretó los puños y avanzó hacia ambos._

— _Disculpe, señor —Le habló lo más calmada posible—. Su pedido está casi ya listo. Le pido que por favor vuelva a su mesa._

— _Oh, no se preocupe. Sírvalo aquí, tengo buena compañía —Posó una de sus manos en la pierna de su hermana, quien se encogió de miedo._

 _Skipper frunció el ceño, contemplando la escena. Estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero no fue necesario._

 _Marlene golpeó con fuerza la barra, asustando al hombre._

— _Le pido… Que quite sus sucias manos de mi hermana, señor —Él palideció, intercambiando miradas entre Marlene y Cupid._

— _Señorita, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lo juro… Si le falté el respeto a su hermana, perdóneme. Podemos arreglarlo —Le sonrió—… ¿Qué le parece si las invito a ambas a cenar en el hotel en el que me estoy hospedando…?_

— _No —Le cortó Marlene, olvidando ya por completo el respeto—. Váyase, antes de que me arrepienta._

 _Él alzó una ceja y le sonrió con picardía. El estómago de Marlene se revolvió cuando se inclinó hacia ella._

— _¿Estás segura de no querer aceptar? Podríamos hacer muuuchas cosas juntos…_

 _Apenas había sentido los dedos del hombre tirando del escote de su uniforme, su reacción fue inmediata._

 _Cupid soltó un jadeo de horror, al igual que el resto de la cafetería cuando Marlene le propinó un gran puñetazo al hombre directo en la cara, haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo. Todos se quedaron viendo a la castaña, quien se había enrojecido de la vergüenza y humillación. Se abrazó el pecho y miró el suelo._

— _¡Marlene!_

 _La castaña se giró y vio a su jefe caminar hacia ella._

— _¡¿Qué significa esto?!_

— _Y-Yo… L-Lo siento, yo solo estaba defendiendo a mi hermana…_

— _¿Cómo quieres trabajar aquí con esos modales? Además, te dije que traer a tu hermana a trabajar es un problema._

— _P-Pero… Solo somos nosotras, no tengo a nadie para que al cuide, tampoco dinero para una niñera…_

— _No son excusas. Tú me dijiste que ella no fastidiaría en la cafetería. ¡Mira lo que ha ocurrido! —Señaló al hombre que se había incorporado gracias a otros clientes._

— _¡Se estaba aprovechando de mi hermana! —Protestó, sintiendo sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas de frustración._

— _Marlene —Suspiró—. Creo que no resultará…_

 _El color desapareció de su rostro._

—… _¿Cómo?_

— _Tendré que despedirte, lo lamento mucho…_

 _Marlene sintió las miradas de las personas en el local. Parecía ser la villana de toda esta situación. Se tragó las lágrimas y asintió en silencio._

—… _Dejaré el uniforme en su oficina._

 _Dicho esto, la castaña se fue antes de que alguien notara su estado tan penoso. Se cambió rápidamente mientras sacaba sus cosas de su casillero. Llevó sus manos a su boca, evitando que se le escapara un sollozo. No podía llorar, debía ser fuerte, por Cupid. Solo por su hermana estaba haciendo todo esto. Terminó de colocarse unos jeans gastados y una blusa gris._

 _Salió por la parte de atrás, ya había pasado por suficiente y no estaba como para soportar las miradas despiadadas de los demás. Cupid caminaba tras ella en silencio._

— _Vamos, Cupid. O no agarraremos el autobús…_

 _Un sollozo la detuvo. Su hermanita se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente._

— _Oh, no… Ven aquí —La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos._

— _¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón! ¡Es mi culpa!_

— _Fue culpa de ese idiota —Frunció el ceño—. No vuelvas a decir que fue tu culpa —Acarició su cabello—. Ya no llores más, ¿no quieres ser bonita como yo? —Bromeó._

 _Cupid se rio._

— _Es cierto… Tú nunca lloras y eso te hizo bonita._

— _¡Muy bien! ¡Esa es mi chica! —Terminó de secar las gotas saladas del rostro de su hermana y acarició sus mejillas—. Anda, vámonos._

 _Cupid asintió y comenzó a caminar, esta vez al lado de su hermana._

— _Hey, cara de muñeca._

 _Marlene casi saltó del susto y su primera acción fue abrazar con fuerza a Cupid, quien le correspondió el gesto._

 _Skipper sonrió, esa imagen le era muy familiar. Podía recordar perfectamente que él había optado esa misma posición, estrechando con fuerza al pequeño Private cuando era solo un bebé._

 _Private se asomó de la espalda de su líder y contempló a la amable señorita con su hermana, que por cierto, le pareció muy bonita. Kowalski y Rico se mantuvieron al margen, omitiendo comentario._

 _La castaña reconoció al cuarteto, eran los raros paranoicos de la cafetería._

—… _¿Sucede algo malo, señores? —Dejó de abrazar tanto a la menor._

— _Vimos lo que sucedió en la cafetería —Skipper decidió ser directo._

 _Marlene hizo una mueca. Prefirió no decir nada con respecto a eso, solo terminó por asentir con la cabeza. El líder caminó hacia ella y le extendió una tarjeta._

—… _¿Eso es…?_

— _Mi tarjeta. Si estás interesada._

— _¿De qué es?_

— _Eso es clasificado._

 _Ella posó sus manos en sus caderas, indignada._

— _¿Me está ofreciendo algo que ni siquiera sé qué es?_

— _Tendrá que verme para averiguarlo —Se encogió de hombros para comenzar a retirarse, seguido de sus compañeros—. Y no se preocupe. Lo que le estamos ofreciendo no lastimará su dignidad ni la de su familia._

 _Marlene parpadeó, confundida._

* * *

—¿Qué estás planeando?

Skipper alzó una ceja ante la pregunta. Marlene lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, claramente desconfiada de su buena acción. James se había quedado en sus brazos cuando había comenzado a anochecer. La castaña sabía claramente que el líder sería incapaz de hacer algo como esto a menos que fuese por alguna razón muy especial. Por otro lado, el capitán no estaba acostumbrado a las miradas toscas de la mujer, así que no tuvo más opción que apartar sus ojos de ella.

—¿Por qué me dejaste ver a James? —Insistió ella.

—Es nuestro hijo —Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

—Creí que habías dicho que ya no lo era gracias al accidente —Sonrió con crueldad. Skipper se mordió la lengua, evitando devolverle el comentario, no quería pelear.

—Preferí hacer lo correcto. No pararías hasta que estuvieras cerca de James, ¿tenía opción?

Marlene no le contestó. Contempló el rostro durmiente del niño y lo acarició con anhelo. Presionó sus labios contra su cabello mientras jugaba con sus pequeños dedos.

—… No puedo.

Skipper la miró con atención. Los ojos de la castaña estaban oscurecidos de dolor.

—Es mi hijo… Y no sé nada de él. No sé qué le gusta, que le disgusta… Si es un buen niño o malcriado… Muy paranoico o muy ingenuo… No sé nada —Lo abrazó con más fuerza. El líder de la Unidad de Élite quiso, por solo un segundo, consolarla; sin embargo ahora se encontraba en frente de una Marlene que jamás deseó conocer.

Una mujer llena de rencor.

Le sorprendía lo escéptica que se había vuelto. Casi le recordaba a él mismo.

—Pudiste haber estado con él si realmente lo hubieses deseado —Murmuró tétricamente. Cuando la castaña no le contestó, decidió insistir—. ¿Qué sucedió contigo todos estos años, Marlene?

* * *

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Trabajamos para el gobierno —Skipper le sonrió—. Tus padres murieron cuando tenías diez años, y desde ese entonces te has hecho cargo de tu hermana menor. Sabes defenderte por tu cuenta por experiencia y enseñanza de tu amigo de la infancia Antonio que es experto en boxeo. Has tenido muchos trabajos de medio tiempo hasta ahora._

—… _Y-Yo… ¿Cómo sabe todo eso?_

— _Somos profesionales, preciosa. ¿Y qué dices? ¿Aceptas? Porque si me permites opinar, para ser mujer, tienes un gran potencial._

 _Marlene se mordió el labio, indecisa. Tenía una idea a lo que se estaba enfrentado, pero eso significaría no solo proteger a su hermana, sino que al país entero de enemigos internacionales sumamente peligrosos._

— _No te preocupes por tu hermana. Si aceptas, toda tu familia será protegida por la agencia. Te daremos todo lo que necesitan._

—… _¿Por qué hace todo esto?_

 _Skipper alzó una ceja._

— _Es decir, usted solo me vio ser despedida en una cafetería. No entiendo por qué quiere ofrecerme un puesto tan importante, lo que yo sé, lo podría saber cualquiera, hasta Antonio tiene más probabilidades que yo en… Estar aquí —Marlene apretó los puños—. Si esto es por lástima, tendré que rechazar…_

— _Marlene, esto no es lástima —Le cortó—. Si lo fuera, tal vez ninguno en el país sería pobre —Se cruzó de brazos._

— _¿Entonces?_

—… _Llámalo intuición —Contempló los ojos dorados de la joven—. Algo me dice que puedo esperar grandes expectativas de ti._

 _La castaña no sabía cómo contestarle. No estaba segura si era lo que el agente esperaba de ella. ¿Y si estaba equivocado? Todas las personas que la habían visto en menos, siempre terminaban teniendo razón._

 _¿Por qué ahora tenía que ser diferente?_

—… _¿Puedo pensarlo?_

— _Bienvenida a la agencia, entonces —Extendió su mano._

 _Marlene parpadeó._

— _Pero no he aceptado._

— _Lo harás. Lo sé._

— _No sé acerca de eso, señor… Y usted sabe todo de mi vida… Yo ni siquiera me sé su nombre._

— _No puedes saberlo aún —Se encogió de hombros—, pero puedes llamarme Skipper._

 _Marlene contempló los ojos azules del agente, asegurándole un gran futuro. Alzó lentamente su mano y terminó estrechando la de él._

— _Bien… Skipper._

— _Perfecto, preciosa._

 _Ella se sonrojó un poco._

— _Pero aún lo seguiré pensando —Le advirtió al levantarse, dispuesta a irse._

— _Aceptarás —insistió._

* * *

—Marlene volvió un mes después —Prosiguió Private—. Fue muy testaruda, pero estuve feliz cuando finalmente decidió aceptar.

—Bueno, tomó mucho tiempo. Me sorprendió que Skipper siguiera creyendo en que la señorita Marlene volvería.

—Skipper tiene ese sexto sentido —Sonrió.

—¿Y cómo fueron los primeros días de la señorita Marlene?

—Bien, los entrenamientos fueron duros como para cualquier principiante, pero Marlene aprendía muy rápido. Era ágil, él único problema era que…

* * *

— _¡Eres demasiado ingenua!_

 _Marlene lo fulminó con la mirada, ofendida._

— _¿Qué tiene de malo confiar en las personas?_

— _Marlene, cualquiera podría apuñalarte por la espalda apenas te voltees —Le regañó el líder._

— _Skipper, ¿tienes que ser tan paranoico? El mundo no es tan horrible como tú lo pintas._

— _No sé qué demonios haré contigo, progresas en todo… ¡Excepto en tu carácter! —Se acarició las sienes, frustrado._

— _Bueno, lamento arruinar tus expectativas al fin —Le sonrió, triunfante._

 _Skipper la fulminó con la mirada. Marlene llevaba tres meses trabajando con ellos y era realmente de ayuda, pero su tierna e inocente personalidad era un imán para todas las amenazas, lo que la convertían en la mejor carnada._

 _Y eso no le agradaba._

 _Sabía que su personalidad era beneficiosa, porque sus enemigos jamás pensarían que tendrían a su lado a una joven ingenua y dulce. Pero no podía evitar sentir ese peso muerto en su estómago cada vez que la joven corría peligro._

— _¡Agh! —Se levantó abruptamente y tiró de sus mejillas—. ¡¿Por qué eres tan tierna?!_

— _¡AAAAAUUUUWWWW! ¡Ehooo hhuueeleeeeeeee! —Masculló de dolor, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

 _Private leía los documentos mientras oía la discusión de su líder y su nueva compañera de equipo. Honestamente, al grupo le venía bien la compañía femenina, después de todo, Marlene presentaba puntos de vista que nunca se plantearían, provocando que su estrategia fuera mucho mejor. Kowalski le agradaba Marlene, porque a pesar de no haber tenido dinero para la escuela, era brillante gracias a que estudiaba con los libros de su casa. Rico ya le caía bien por el simple hecho de ser una chica._

 _Pero el menor notaba una unión un tanto diferente entre Skipper y Marlene. Hablaban más, salían juntos muy seguido, sin ellos. Eran muy diferentes, pero por eso mismo se complementaban tanto._

— _¿Puehedeh holtarme ahoooaaaa? —Gimoteó de dolor la pobre castaña._

 _Skipper resopló y la soltó para luego acariciar las sonrojadas mejillas de la joven agente a modo de disculpa._

— _Eso dolió…—Siguió quejándose la castaña mientras un par de lagrimitas se habían acumulado en sus ojos._

— _Acostúmbrate —Con sus pulgares, apartó las lágrimas traviesas que habían salido de sus orbes ámbares—. ¿Mejor?_

— _Eso creo…—Suspiró al cerrar los ojos._

 _Private alzó la cabeza al no oír respuesta por parte de su capitán. Lo que vio lo dejó algo fuera de lugar, por lo que prefirió seguir leyendo los papeles._

 _Skipper tenía sus manos sobre las mejillas húmedas de Marlene, quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados del cansancio y un tanto por el dolor. El capitán pareció estar en una especie de trance al estar tan cerca de la joven._

 _El teléfono de Skipper sonó, rompiendo su concentración._

 _Marlene abrió los ojos, sin haber sospechado de la intensa mirada del líder._

— _¿Alguna otra misión?_

 _Skipper frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca al ver de quién se trataba. Chasqueó la lengua al contestar._

— _Hasta que te dignas a aparecer —Sonrió con sarcasmo._

 _Private hizo una mueca. Marlene no entendió, por lo que se acercó al menor lentamente._

— _¿Cuándo volverás?... No tengo tu tiempo, muñeca —Rodó de ojos, irritado—. Lola, o vienes por voluntad a firmar los malditos papeles… O te traigo yo —Finalizó la llamada para salir del lugar hecho una furia._

—… _¿Lola? ¿Quién es Lola? —Preguntó la castaña._

— _Lola es la esposa de Skipper —Se encogió de hombros tras sonreír—… Por ahora._

— _¿Qué? —Alzó una ceja, más pérdida que antes._

— _Hace mucho que Skipper quiere que Lola firme el divorcio, pero Lola salió de país por una "misión" —Hizo comillas con los dedos—, aunque todos sabemos que es mentira. Simplemente no quiere separarse de él._

— _Mm…_

* * *

Marlene dejó a James en los brazos de su padre. Alejarse de él casi rompió su corazón, pero no tenía opción. Bajo el nombre de _Lucy Hale_ , ella no era nadie en la vida de su hijo.

—¿No me contestarás?

—¿Qué puedo decirte, Skipper? —Suspiró—… No sabes lo agonizante que es estar separado de tu hijo por tanto tiempo, al punto de enloquecer de dolor, implorando un solo segundo para tenerlo frente a ti —Miró al niño durmiendo—… Ni siquiera sabe que soy su madre.

—Pero lo sabrá.

Marlene alzó rápidamente la vista.

—¿Cómo?

—Lo sabrá, Marlene. Pronto… Pero tenemos un problema que tiene un nombre completo.

La castaña lo conocía bien, por lo tanto, sabía de quién estaba hablando.

—Lola.

* * *

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Y que quieran saber más de la historia Skilene!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Hola, bebés! Ya les tengo otro capítulo de este fic, agradezco los reviews! Aunque sean poquitos, al menos sé que les gusta (Les dibujaría un corazoncito, pero no sé cómo se hace aquí XD)_

 _Bueno, ya no les robo tiempo._

 _Que continúe la historia de Skipper y Marlene!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Esta idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 5.

* * *

 _Marlene brincó del susto al oír unos gritos de la oficina de sus compañeros. Su corazón se alertó en caso de que hubiese un ataque, pero… ¿En la agencia? Dios, se le estaba pegando la paranoia de Skipper. Aceleró sus pasos y en el cristal, visualizó las siluetas de sus amigos junto con una de más._

 _¿Quién…?_

 _Se trataba de una mujer mayor que ella. Tenía el cabello oscuro, una bonita piel bronceada y ojos castaños, que al parecer estaban incendiados de ira contra su líder. Kowalski advirtió su presencia e hizo una mueca. Marlene seguía sin entender._

— _¡Se acabó, Lola!_

— _¡No!_

— _Marlene —Murmuró Private, llamando la atención del capitán y de su esposa._

 _Skipper vio a la joven apoyada en el vidrio, un poco incómoda por la situación._

—… _Umm… Perdón, yo…_

— _Marlene —Le cortó rápidamente él—. Ella es mi ex mujer, Lola._

 _La susodicha le miró mal, ofendida por sus palabras. Sin embargo, cuando ella miró a la más joven, su mirada se suavizó._

— _Un gusto. Marlene, ¿verdad?_

— _A-Así es, señora —Murmuró ella._

 _Skipper entrecerró los ojos._

— _Iré por un café —Anunció—. Kowalski, ve por el informe y dáselo a Marlene; recuerda que es la única que no está al tanto. Rico, Private —Ambos lo miraron—. Enlisten las armas._

 _Los dos hicieron un saludo y cada uno se fue a hacer sus respectivas actividades, dejando solas a ambas mujeres. La castaña se tensó cuando Lola la ojeó de pies a cabeza._

—… _Eres muy joven para trabajar esto._

— _Pues, sí. Skipper me lo ofreció por un asunto en especial —Le sonrió amablemente._

—… _Y eres muy bonita._

 _La castaña ya comenzaba a incomodarse. La forma en que esa mujer la miraba le molestaba enormemente._

— _Umm…_

— _Quiero aclararte una cosa._

— _Por supuesto —Dijo rápidamente—. Yo aprendo muy rápido —Le aseguró._

— _Bien —Sonrió de una forma que a Marlene no le gustó—. Porque quiero que sepas… Que sé que te encanta hablar con mi marido, pero yo he regresado, así que no tienes por qué ir de llavero con él._

 _Marlene contempló en shock los fríos ojos de la mujer._

—… _No comprendo qué quiere decir. ¿Acaso la ofendí de alguna manera…?_

— _Deja de hacerte la tierna e inocente —Se mofó tras cruzarse de brazos—. Nadie está aquí para ver tu acto, así que quítate la máscara._

 _Private y Rico caminaron a la oficina, pero el más joven se detuvo al notar el ambiente tenso. Rico iba a preguntar, pero al ver lo que Private analizaba, prefirió guardar silencio y observar. La forma ruda y arrogante en que estaba parada Lola no daba buena señal. Marlene se veía pequeñita a su lado._

 _Marlene apretó los puños y afiló su mirada. No estaba dispuesta a ser humillada por cualquier mujer que llegara y la creyera una arribista._

— _Escuche, señora —Comenzó lo más cortés posible—. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de interferir en su matrimonio con mi líder. Si yo estoy aquí y es gracias a él, es porque no tuve más opción que aceptar. Yo estoy haciendo esto por buenos méritos._

 _Lola soltó una cínica risotada, incordiando más a Marlene._

— _¡Qué lindo hablas! ¡De verdad me conmueves! —Dejó se reírse y se inclinó a centímetros de su rostro. La castaña entrecerró los ojos—. Así que, ya sabes… No te metas en el medio._

— _Lola._

 _Ambas se giraron y vieron a un muy indignado Private, Rico se veía más que furioso, mas había preferido que el menor hablara, de lo contrario, se hubiese descontrolado terriblemente._

— _Con todo respeto, tú no formas parte del equipo. Pediré que te vayas y vengas solo cuando sea necesario._

 _Lola miró asesinamente a ambos agentes, para después soltar un indignado bufido y se fue._

* * *

—Disculpe.

Kowalski alzó la vista y casi se cayó de su asiento ante lo que vio. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios albinos, ojos azules y pulcramente vestida de blanco se encontraba en frente de él. Su mirada destilaba aires fríos y determinados. El agente estaba deslumbrado con su belleza. Esta, al notarlo, no pudo evitar sonreírle con coquetería.

—¿Va a admirarme todo el día, señor?

—¿E-Eh, q-qué? —Balbuceó—. ¡Oh, discúlpeme! —Se recompuso y carraspeó—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Mi nombre es Eva. Vine aquí porque Jake Desmond me citó.

Kowalski frunció el ceño. ¿Skipper había llamado a la bella mujer? ¿Por qué? ¿No tenía suficiente con Marlene? Agitó la cabeza rápidamente con esos pensamientos. Ni siquiera conocía a Eva y ya se estaba sintiendo celoso.

—Claro, señorita. Lo llamaré enseguida.

—No es necesario, Kowalski.

El más alto giró su silla para ver a Skipper salir del ascensor y sonreírle cordialmente a Eva.

—Un placer, señorita. Pasemos a mi oficina, por favor.

La rubia ensanchó su sonrisa y le siguió, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Kowalski.

—… Santo Galileo Galilei…—Murmuró.

Seguía sin comprender las intenciones de Skipper al llamar a esa mujer. Terminó por levantarse sutilmente de su asiento y caminar a la oficina privada de su líder. Si Skipper se enteraba, lo mataría, pero necesitaba saber cuál era la relación de Eva con su capitán. Las oficinas personales eran de acero, fuertemente reforzadas, pero decoradas muy bien para pasar desapercibidas. Pegó una oreja a la puerta y esperó.

—¿Cómo es él? —La _hermosa_ voz de Eva se coló en la mente de Kowalski, quien casi suspiró.

—Pues, gracias a mis hombres, es muy brillante. Es más maduro que los otros niños, pero sigue siendo… _inocente_.

Kowalski frunció el ceño. ¿De quién estaban hablando?

—Tengo miedo de hacerle daño.

—Los niños son mucho más fuertes de lo que cree, señor Desmond. Yo creo que es un buen momento para decirle a su hijo sobre su verdadera madre.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

* * *

Marlene sonrió tras guardar su teléfono. Las cosas estaban saliendo muy bien para ella. Si seguía así, pronto cumpliría su objetivo principal, pero para ello, necesitaba resolver otros asuntos. Cogió sus píldoras y las tragó acompañadas de unos sorbos de agua.

—Hey, preciosa —Hans abrió la puerta sin permiso.

La castaña ya estaba acostumbrada a los malos modales del espía, por lo que acomodó su bata y se cruzó de piernas. Hans le sonrió con coquetería y se sentó en frente de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—… Como siempre —Alzó una ceja, escéptica.

—Qué decepción —Hizo un dramático puchero, para después ojear las piernas desnudas de la mujer. Marlene frunció el ceño, pero lo dejó hacer—. Creí que con mi ayuda de _todos estos años_ , podría cambiar algo entre nosotros, Marlene…—Acarició sus rodillas de forma lenta y sugerente.

Marlene le sonrió seductoramente y se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Se te olvida que estoy casada con tu jefe? —Le cuestionó en un tono cínicamente meloso.

—¿Y qué? No es la primera vez que arruinas un matrimonio —Acortó la distancia entre ellos y lamió sensualmente la comisura de sus labios.

Marlene retrocedió y le miró mal. Hans se rio.

—¡Vaaamooooos! —Hizo un puchero—. ¿Cuándo me dejarás dormir contigo? ¿Necesitas algo más? ¡Haré lo que sea!

—Prefiero no tener relaciones con ninguna persona por un buen tiempo. Cuando esto acabe, quiero iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de todos ustedes —Negó con la cabeza.

—¿Crees que Skipper te dejará ir? —Jugó con el nudo de la bata de la castaña—. Recuerda que has utilizado un nombre falso para casarte con Blowhole, pero una vez que muestres tu verdadera identidad… El matrimonio de Skipper y Lola se anulará, y el de ustedes volverá a ser válido —Terminó de desatarle y dejó caer la prenda. Marlene vestía un camisón corto de seda, cubriendo lo justo y necesario—. ¿Crees que él te dejará ir? —Tiró de ella para que quedara sentada en sus piernas.

Marlene rodó de ojos y se apartó de Hans al levantarse.

—Si Blowhole se entera que quieres cortejarme, te matará antes de que lo sepas —Volvió a sentarse en su cama y le sonrió victoriosamente—. Adiós.

Hans entrecerró los ojos, para después encogerse de hombros y asentir.

—Bien. Pero me esta noche me la debes. Enserio quiero acostarme contigo.

Marlene se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué te debería deber algo?

Hans dejó de sonreír y jaló rudamente de la muñeca de la mujer. Marlene soltó un gemido de dolor y sorpresa cuando el doble agente la agarró fuertemente del mentón. Ya no parecía estar jugando.

—¿Se te olvida quién fue la persona que te salvó la vida cuatro años atrás?

Marlene lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—No. No lo he olvidado.

* * *

— _Skipper, está bien, no tienes que…_

— _Marlene. Esto es enserio. Mi relación con Lola murió hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer ella tiene problemas para asimilarlo —El líder chasqueó la lengua, cabreado de solo pensar en su esposa—. Daría lo que sea para que firmara los malditos papeles._

— _¿No deseas darle una segunda oportunidad? Las parejas pelean, y pasan por altos y bajos, pero…_

— _Negativo, cara de muñeca —Le sonrió con arrogancia—. No hay manera en que esa mujer y yo volvamos a estar juntos._

 _La castaña negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Se encontraban en una misión. Tenían que investigar los negocios turbios que sucedían por las alcantarillas. Hacía poco habían encontrado a un vagabundo llamado Roger, quien les había dado la dirección de dónde se escondían el grupo de "ratas" que realizaban las estafas y asesinatos. Skipper y Marlene se habían separado del grupo cuando habían sido atacados. La castaña había salvado a su líder de morir ahogado y ahora estaban en una fogata improvisada._

 _Marlene se abrazó las piernas, juntando calor._

— _¿Qué hay de ti? —La voz de Skipper llamó su atención—. Eres joven y hermosa, Marlene. Y no he visto a ningún pretendiente por ningún lado._

 _La castaña se sonrojó, alagada por las palabras de su líder, pero prefirió concentrarse en la pregunta de Skipper._

— _Pues… Antonio, el chico que me enseñó a defenderme cuando era una niña… Fue mi primer amor —Sonrió—. Comenzamos a salir cuando tenía 12 años —Se rio—. Duramos cinco años, después se fue a España._

— _Vaya… Nada mal para ser unos niños._

 _Marlene se rio._

— _Sí, después salí con otros chicos, pero nunca fue algo serio. Y tuve que cuidar de Cupid cuando nuestros padres murieron, por eso… —Se incomodó bajo la intensa mirada de Skipper sobre ella, por lo que cambió rápidamente el tema— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Familia?_

— _Eso es clasificado._

— _¿No puedo saber nada de tu vida?_

— _Sabes mi verdadero nombre, eso es más que suficiente. Ni siquiera mis enemigos saben cómo me llamo. Agradece que te tengo esa confianza._

— _Qué honor, Jake —Se mofó._

— _Oye, no deberías estar escupiendo el nombre de los demás._

— _¿Qué hay de mí? Yo no tengo nombre en clave —Se encogió de hombros._

— _Nuestra agencia, se supone, que es exclusiva para hombres. El que hayan mujeres, es un secreto. Por eso no usamos nombres clave en ustedes._

— _¿Es eso…? ¿O es solo una excusa machista? —Se cruzó de brazos, sin creerle mucho._

 _Skipper soltó una risa cansada._

— _Supongo que son las dos cosas —Agarró su saco—. Ven acá._

 _Ella alzó una ceja, pero no desobedeció. Se acercó hasta sentarse al lado de Skipper, quien cubrió sus hombros con su abrigo negro. La castaña le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento en silencio. Se descolocó un poco cuando el capitán la había acercado más contra él hasta que recargara su cabeza en su hombro._

—… _¿Skipper? —No fue necesario que le contestara para saber que él le oía—. ¿No has pensado en darte una nueva oportunidad para el amor? —Preguntó con genuina curiosidad._

— _Aprendí que el amor no cabe en nuestro trabajo._

— _Claro que sí —Le contradijo. Se incorporó un poco para mirarlo. Skipper estaba listo para argumentar, pero ella le tapó la boca rápidamente—. No, hablo enserio. Creo que, pelear para arriesgar nuestras vidas no es una tarea sin sentido. Cuando luchas de esta forma, lo haces para proteger a las personas que amas. No es necesario que sea de forma romántica, también puede ser familia —Le sonrió—. Yo estoy aquí por Cupid, ¿recuerdas? Y con el tiempo, tengo más cosas por las cuales luchar. Kowalski, Rico, Private… Ellos también son una razón más para que yo siga luchando. Y también estás tú, Skipper. ¿No piensas lo mismo?_

 _Skipper contempló los ojos ámbares de Marlene en un largo y profundo silencio._

— _¿No tienes gente a la que debes proteger?_

—… _Kowalski y Rico pueden cuidarse bien, no tengo por qué protegerlos —Marlene soltó una risa cansada. Por supuesto que él no daría signos de cariño con sus compañeros—, pero Private aún es joven, y debe aprender ciertas cosas que solo la experiencia le harán entender. Y yo debo estar ahí para él._

 _Ella asintió. Siempre supo que Skipper era muy sobreprotector con el pequeño, no lo culpaba por eso. Le recordaba a ella y a Cupid._

— _Pero también estás tú, Marlene._

 _Sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. No se esperaba esa confesión por parte del líder. No encontró palabras para contestarle, no tenía idea qué decirle._

 _Sus pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando Skipper se había acercado su rostro al suyo. Ella retrocedió, algo asustada. Pero al conectar sus ojos dorados con los azules de él, simplemente se dejó llevar._

 _Cerró los ojos al sentir los fríos labios de su líder presionar los suyos._

* * *

 _Wooooow! Listoooo! Me inspiré en este capítulo e.e_

 _Tengo una dudita. Ustedes saben que escribo lemon, por lo tanto… ¿Quieren uno? *sonrisa malvada* ¿O más?_

 _Jajajajaja, espero reviews de su parte! Los amo._


	7. Chapter 6

_Hola, bebés~_

 _Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fic! Yupi! La historia se me está alargando más de lo que pensé, pero no importa. Mejor para ustedes y para mí e.e_

 _Sigamos n.n_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de POM no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: La idea no es mía, me la inspiré por una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 6.

* * *

—¿Mamá?

Lola alzó una ceja y miró a su hijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué pasa, James?

—¿Podemos volver a ver a la señora que vi el otro día?

La mujer frunció el ceño. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—¿De qué señora me hablas?

—De la señora que me presentó el capitán —Lola supo enseguida que se refería a Skipper—, apareció en mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron al darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando. Skipper se había atrevido a hacer cosas a sus espaldas una vez más y había llevado _su_ hijo a conocer a Marlene.

—¿Mamá?

 _No_.

James no podía saber la verdad.

Pero lo podría descubrir por sí mismo cuando creciera. Era muy perceptivo como Skipper, era solo cuestión de años. Pero aun así…

Ahora que veía bien a James, se parecía mucho a Marlene. Los gestos inocentes, la forma en que inclinaba su cabeza, su gusto por las pinturas…

Pero por sobre todas las cosas…

Los enormes ojos dorados de James, se parecían tanto a los fieros de Marlene. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que esos inocentes ojos lo miraran con odio como esa mujer lo hacía ahora.

—¡Mamá! ¡Te estoy hablando!

Lola parpadeó.

—¡Cállate! —El menor pegó un brinco—. ¡No me hables así! No volverás a ver a esa señora. ¡Esa mujer es mala! ¡Mala! Y por haberla conocido, has hecho muy mal. ¡Estás castigado! ¡A tu habitación!

—P-Pero…

—¡Fuera!

El menor presionó sus labios mientras contenía el llanto. Miró el suelo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La mujer se dejó caer sentada en su cama, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

Debía actuar con la cabeza fría.

 _La última vez le funcionó_.

Tal vez, esta vez no sería la excepción.

* * *

— _Marlene._

— _Disculpa, pero estoy ocupada._

— _Marlene, espera. Es una orden._

 _Private alzó una ceja. Desde la misión de las alcantarillas, Marlene había estado evitando a Skipper casi todos los días. Tomaba las misiones en solitario y escapaba de la mirada del líder. Skipper parecía saber el por qué, pero él tampoco se vio animado a hablar con ella._

 _Hasta ahora._

— _Ustedes fuera. Esto es confidencial, muchachos._

 _Kowalski, Rico y Private se miraron entre ellos, realmente confundidos. Nunca había un tema clasificado para ellos (excepto lo de Dinamarca). Se levantaron y abandonaron la oficina del grupo de cinco integrantes. Private notó que la castaña se había tensado aún más._

—… _¿Qué ocurre?_

— _Marlene, sabes muy bien cuál es el tema de nuestra conversación._

— _Skipper —Se giró a verlo rápidamente—. Lo siento. Yo sé que abusé de tu confianza, de verdad lo lamento. Presentaré mi renuncia lo antes posible, si no lo hice antes, fue por…_

— _Marlene —La calló cuando tomó su mano. La castaña lo miró sorprendida._

 _Él le regaló una seductora sonrisa._

— _Marlene, fui yo quien técnicamente abusó de tu confianza —La castaña se sonrojó furiosamente—. Fui yo quien te besó, ¿lo olvidas?_

— _Pero fue un momento de debilidad…_

— _Te equivocas, preciosa —La acercó más a él sin dejar de sonreír—. Marlene, llevas casi dos años en esta agencia, y debo admitir que tu potencial fue más allá de mis propias expectativas. Eres un arma de doble filo, muy especial; una mujer que sabe sonreírle al peligro._

— _Woah, espera. No tienes que apresurarte —Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Tal vez estás confundido o…_

— _Marlene —La miró con el ceño fruncido—. ¿De verdad crees que estoy confundido? Llevo muchísimo tiempo tratando de deshacerme de Lola._

— _Eso es cruel._

— _La vida a veces es cruel —rodó de ojos—. Mi punto es, cara de muñeca… que me interesas. Me gustas, y por cómo te veo, siento que esto es recíproco —Marlene hizo una mueca y el tono rojizo de sus mejillas aumentó. Miró hacia un lado, se le veía realmente preocupada—. ¿Cuál es el problema de querer empezar algo?_

—… _Pues…_

— _¿Jake?_

 _Ambos se giraron. Marlene se soltó automáticamente de las manos del líder. Lola contemplaba a la pareja con espanto y furia en sus ojos oscuros._

— _¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos?_

 _Skipper frunció el ceño._

— _¡¿Qué haces en la oficina solo con esa mujer?! —La señaló con el dedo. Miró a Marlene, quien se encogió—. ¡Te dije que te alejaras de él!_

 _El capitán contempló la escena con sorpresa._

— _¿Qué?_

— _Así es, yo se lo dije. Porque estamos casados, ¡eres mi esposo, Skipper! —Protestó la mujer—. ¡Esta mujer está arruinando por completo mi vida! Pensé que tendría un poco de conciencia por meterse en medio de un matrimonio, pero veo que no eres más que una cualquiera —Dijo entre dientes a la castaña—. ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! —Bajo el silencio Marlene, Lola soltó un grito frustrado y volvió a apuntarle con el dedo—. ¡No la quiero aquí! ¡No la quiero en la agencia! ¡Quiero que se vaya ahora!_

— _¡Lola! —Le regañó el líder, pero su mujer le ignoró._

 _Al notar que Marlene seguía ahí parada, aún procesando las palabras de Lola, esta última explotó._

— _¡¿Qué estás mirando?! ¡Ya te dije que no te quiero en la agencia! ¡FUERA! ¡VETE!_

 _La castaña apretó fuertemente los puños. Había cruzado la línea._

— _Escuche, señora. Estoy harta de ser pisoteada por usted, exijo que me respete._

— _¿Cómo puedo respetar a una arribista como tú? Veo en tus ojos que quieres quitarme a mi esposo._

— _¡Estoy harta de su actitud conmigo!_

— _Alzaste la voz, quién lo diría —Le miró con una tétrica sonrisa—. ¿Skipper te dio permiso?_

— _No necesito de su permiso para hablarle como se merece—Siseó con desprecio—. ¡Y deje de usarme de excusa para sus problemas! Yo no tengo la culpa de su mal matrimonio._

 _Los ojos de Lola se abrieron y cerró los puños peligrosamente._

— _¿Qué has dicho?_

— _¿No se ha mirado al espejo? ¡Usted es la razón de esta basura de matrimonio que tiene!_

 _En un arranque de ira, Lola sacó su arma, dispuesta a cerrarle la boca a Marlene. Sin embargo, la castaña reaccionó rápido. Gracias a su entrenamiento, ella podía contra ella. Bloqueó el arma y dobló su muñeca, causando que la mujer soltara un grito de dolor. La castaña la soltó con violencia y retrocedió unos pasos._

— _No volverá a humillarme de nuevo, señora Desmond._

— _¡No quiero volver a verte en este edificio! —Le contestó con otro grito._

 _Marlene agarró su mochila y entrecerró los ojos, decidida._

— _No se preocupe. No volverá a verme._

 _Dicho esto, la joven salió lo más rápido posible de allí, mientras que la discusión que se había formado entre Skipper y Lola hacía eco en su cabeza._

* * *

Private detuvo la historia y miró a Eggy, quien seguía mirándole interesado.

—Lola nunca trató bien a Marlene. Supongo que el día que renunció fue porque estuvo harta de su trato.

—La señora Desmond es más aterradora de lo que creí —Comentó el rubio, algo pasmado por lo último relatado.

Private analizó la oración en silencio.

 _Aterradora_.

Entrecerró los ojos.

 _Celos_.

Miró el suelo.

 _Odio_.

—… Odio…—Repitió para sí mismo—… _Venganza_.

—¿Private?

El joven alzó la vista y miró la preocupada expresión de Eggy.

—… Estoy bien —Sonrió—. Es algo tarde, ¿no crees? Podría seguir contándote la historia otro día. Tengo que irme —Se incorporó.

—Está bien. Bueno, al menos sé que la señorita Marlene no es mala —Private lo miró con interés—. Estoy seguro que quizás se siente herida ahora, pero… Estoy seguro que ella decidirá volver con ustedes.

—Gracias, Eggy.

Dicho esto, el joven agente se retiró rápidamente. Necesitaba irse al cuarto subterráneo del edificio principal de la agencia. Allí, guardaban las pertenencias de los agentes caídos.

Entre ellos, los de _Manfredi_ y _Johnson_ , los investigadores de la supuesta muerte de Marlene.

* * *

—Estoy bien —Marlene caminaba por el balcón de su habitación, contemplando el cielo nocturno mientras hablaba por teléfono—. También me enteré de lo que hizo. Pero… ¿Han encontrado algo?

— _Nada, Marlene. Las pruebas que necesitamos no están en ningún lado. Tú podrás deshacerte de Hans y Blowhole cuando tengas la oportunidad de tener acceso a sus documentos, pero lo demás no es tan sencillo._

—No te preocupes, entiendo eso. Después de todo, intentó matarme, ¿recuerdas? —Sonrió con amargura— Y hasta el día de hoy, nadie lo sabe.

— _Tú podrías decírselo a Skipper. Después de todo, dejó que vieras a tu hijo._

—Eso no cambia lo que hizo —Miró con tristeza el suelo—… Sé que no debo quejarme. Él me dio por muerta y siguió con su vida, como una persona normal… Pero no hizo nada por la muerte de Cupid, ¡ni siquiera lo hizo por Private! —Frunció el ceño—. Parece como si hubiese querido deshacerse de cada cosa que le recordara a mí.

— _No podrías culparlo. Sufrió mucho con tu ausencia. Perdió a sus hermanos, ¿recuerdas?_

—Lo sé, y lo lamento por él… Pero eso tampoco es mi culpa —O al menos eso trataba de autoconvencerse—. Si no fuera porque crió a James, diría que de verdad no quería recordarme. ¡Y para colmo de males pone a Lola en el equipo que formábamos los cinco!

— _¿Estás celosa?_

—No me provoques —Gruñó—. Escucha, me aseguraré que nuestro objetivo no se vea alterado. Apenas acabe, volveré a ser Marlene Desmond, recuperaré a mi hijo y volveré con ustedes.

— _Me alegra oír eso. Porque… Yo te extraño, Marlene. Y los demás, claro._

Marlene suavizó su mirada. Su compañero le había hecho una _propuesta_ meses antes de volver a Estados Unidos y honestamente aún no estaba segura de aceptar. El volver a ver a Skipper le había afectado terriblemente. Sentimientos que juró muertos gracias al dolor y al rencor habían renacido desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Ahora no estaba segura si deseaba volver a formar una familia con él.

* * *

 _Marlene parece tener más contactos de lo que parece. ¿Con quién estuvo hablando? Parecen muuuuy cercanos. Y ahora sabemos lo mucho que se odian Marlene y Lola. Private tiene algo en mente. ¿Qué es? Ni idea e.e_

 _Dejen reviewwwws~_


	8. Chapter 7

_Hola, bebés~_

 _Ya les traigo otro capítulo~_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de POM no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: La idea no es mía, me inspiré de una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 7.

Skipper detestaba admitirlo, pero los últimos dos meses, desde que Marlene había vuelto, había desarrollado el hábito de observarla desde lejos. Podía decir que no había cambiado tanto como ella alardeaba. Cuando estaba sola, sus ojos volvían a brillar, se veía más tranquila con su privacidad. Adoraba los _mocaccinos_ como siempre lo había hecho, pues siempre llegaba con uno en mano a la oficina. Enredaba sus dedos en su cabello cuando estaba aburrida, jugaba con sus dedos cuando estaba nerviosa o preocupada, se tomaba un descanso de quince minutos todos los días para dibujar o pintar.

Marlene seguía siendo la misma.

Pero había algo que le impedía abrirse con él y los demás.

Skipper sabía que la castaña sería incapaz de guardarle rencor por casarse con Lola. Pero de alguna forma, él sentía que le debía una disculpa. Siempre le mintió a James, haciéndole creer que Lola era su madre. Bueno, Eva le había sugerido que Marlene y el pequeño se conocieran y hasta que tuviesen una relación firme. Y allí, podría decirle.

Dos meses eran suficientes, ¿verdad?

Entró sin tocar a la oficina de Marlene, quien pegó un salto.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—¿No sabes tocar?

Skipper sonrió.

 _Había extrañado esas palabras_.

—Creí que ya estabas acostumbrada, _cara de muñeca_ —Alzó una ceja, divertido.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y piernas alzando el mentón orgullosamente hacia él.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

El líder observó atentamente los ojos de la castaña, para después posar sus dedos bajo el borde de su escritorio, encontrando un botón. Lo presionó, y todas las cámaras de la habitación se apagaron.

Marlene se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—¿Era necesario apagar el sistema de seguridad de esta oficina?

—Para mí, sí. No quiero que otras personas interfieran con mi familia.

Marlene cerró los ojos, omitiendo comentario.

—¿Qué quieres, Skipper? —Dejó caer los brazos con una exhausta expresión. El agente notó que no tenía energías de mostrarse tosca con él.

 _Mejor así_.

—Necesito decirle a una persona tu verdadera identidad —Antes de que ella pudiese objetar, él prosiguió—, y esa persona es nuestro hijo, Marlene. Él necesita saber que eres su madre biológica.

Los ojos dorados de la castaña se agrandaron enormemente y soltó un jadeo. Retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó ambas manos a su boca, conteniendo el llanto.

—… ¿James sabrá que soy su madre…? ¿Cu-Cuándo…?

—Lo antes posible, hoy, mañana… Como tú quieras.

La castaña finalmente formó una genuina sonrisa frente al capitán y corrió a abrazarlo, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Gracias, Skipper… No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí esto.

Skipper quiso contestarle, pero aún estaba procesando el contacto tan íntimo que Marlene le estaba permitiendo. Después de tanto tiempo, la tenía allí de nuevo. El mismo aroma, el mismo calor. Quiso decirle que no era nada, que era lo que se merecía, lo que fuese… Pero terminó diciendo lo que tuvo en mente desde que la había vuelto a ver:

—¿Qué pasó durante estos cuatro años, Marlene?

Sintió el cuerpo de ella tensarse, para finalmente apartarse de él lentamente. Notó que los dedos de su mano derecha tiraban insistentemente del índice izquierdo.

—… Me gustaría que fuese lo antes posible también —Murmuró.

Él entendió la indirecta. No era momento de hablar sobre ese tema. Había intentado tantas veces, y siempre terminaban ofuscados. Él, porque de verdad quería saber la verdad de ella y solo ella. Y Marlene, porque se notaba a leguas que no eran buenos recuerdos.

—Bien. Yo te avisaré.

La castaña volvió a mirarle a los ojos y asintió, sonriendo un poco.

Skipper hizo un gesto y salió de la oficina rápidamente. Se encaminó a la suya, encontrándose solo con uno de sus agentes.

—¿Dónde están Private y Rico, Kowalski?

—Rico fue a ver a su mujer, señor. Recuerde que la señora Perky volvió hace poco al país y hoy tenía cita con el médico.

—Oh, sí. Lo olvidé —Pues claro, su psicótico compañero correría a los brazos de su amada rubia sin dudarlo—. ¿Y Private?

—Aah… Pues… No tengo idea, señor. Ha estado corriendo de un lugar a otro este último tiempo —Comentó.

—… Vaya, al fin algo de iniciativa —Sonrió—. Interesado en un caso que solo él quiere resolver. Me gusta.

—Uh, sí… con respecto a intereses, Skipper... —El líder alzó una ceja, su compañero se veía nervioso— M-Me gustaría investigar a la psicóloga con la que ha estado discutiendo sus… ¡GAH! —Fue callado por una gran cachetada.

—¡¿Me has estado espiando todo este tiempo, soldado?!

—¡No fue con malas intenciones! ¡Es que…! Me sorprendió que haya cambiado de opinión tan de repente y… La señorita, pues…

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, analizando la expresión de su casi hermano y compañero. Luego de largos segundos, una pícara sonrisa se formó en los labios del capitán.

—¿Kowalski…? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no, señor! Todo esto es por el bien de James y Marlene, Skipper. ¡Nada más! No es que quiera su número e invitarla a salir. No, claro que no —Se cruzó de brazos, murmurando para sí mismo.

—… Claro —Rodó de ojos—. Pensamos decirle la verdad a James lo antes posible, quiero que sea en casa, así que podrías estar presente y, no sé, hacer un movimiento. Porque esta misión es solo para ti.

Kowalski alzó las cejas, incrédulo y asintió al verlo salir. Apenas lo vio desaparecer al doblar en el pasillo, cogió su teléfono y marcó rápidamente.

—¿Private? Deja de hacer lo que sea que estás haciendo. Esto es importante… Sí, llamaré a Rico también… Sí. Es Marlene.

* * *

 _Marlene soltó un grito cuando Skipper se metió a su departamento por la ventana._

— _¡Por Dios, Skipper! ¡¿No sabes tocar?!_

 _Él ignoró la pregunta y caminó hacia ella con el ceño fruncido._

— _No acepto tu carta de renuncia._

 _La castaña abrió la boca, indignada._

— _¿Cómo que no? ¡Está en mi derecho renunciar cuando lo desee!_

— _Negatorio —Se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos—. Este trabajo no puedes tirarlo como si nada, Marlene. Tienes un compromiso con nosotros, con el gobierno y prácticamente todo el mundo._

—… _¿No puedo trabajar en casa?_

— _Lo tuyo es hacer misiones, como nosotros. No papeleo. Recuerda que nosotros cinco somos una Unidad de Élite._

— _Ustedes estaban bien sin mí —negó con la cabeza._

— _Tal vez —Sonrió con autosuficiencia—, pero te recuerdo que el grupo mejoró gracias a tu llegada._

 _La expresión altanera de Marlene se suavizó ante esas palabras._

—… _Skipper… Yo no quiero, no puedo volver a encontrarme con esa mujer —Jugó con sus dedos._

— _Por Lola, no te preocupes. Ella no tiene ningún poder sobre mí, ni sobre nuestros superiores. No puedes irte solo porque ella te lo ordenó. Así que, quiero que vuelvas mañana mismo a trabajar._

 _Marlene contempló los ojos azules de Skipper, hasta que terminó por suspirar._

— _Vete ya, Skipper._

— _Marlene, tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente —Sonrió al verla sonrojarse—. ¿Creíste que lo dejaría así?_

— _Normalmente los chicos hacen eso y esperan otro momento —Se encogió de hombros, cohibida._

— _Primero, preciosa…—Enumeró sin borrar su sonrisa— Pero yo no soy como los otros, soy un hombre —Infló su pecho con orgullo—. Vamos, Marlene._

 _La joven lo miró a los ojos, indecisa._

—… _Volveré a trabajar._

— _Excelente._

— _Pero —Frunció el ceño—… Lo siento, pero no tengo intención de comenzar ninguna relación contigo por el momento._

— _Déjame adivinar —Se cruzó de brazos, serio—. Quieres que Lola firme los papeles._

 _Ella asintió, seria._

* * *

—¡Eso sí que no, Jake Desmond! ¡No lo permitiré!

Skipper alzó una ceja.

—No pareces sorprendida.

—Claro que no estoy sorprendida —Le sonrió con cinismo—. Te recuerdo que tú me entrenaste. ¿Creíste que no notaría algo extraño cuando te llevabas a pasear a James todas las tardes? Además, él mismo me dijo que conoció a Marlene.

—Es lo correcto, Lola.

—¡No lo es! ¡James es MI hijo!

El líder contó hasta diez mentalmente. Entendía que Lola temía por la seguridad de James, pero estaba seguro que estaba más preocupada por ella misma.

—Escucha, hablé con una profesional. Mientras antes lo sepa, mejor —Posó una mano en el hombro de Lola. Ella le miró con cierto rencor, pero también tristeza—. Tú siempre serás su madre, tú lo criaste. Eso es algo que Marlene también tiene que comprender.

Lola lo miró sorprendida, hasta que terminó por asentir.

Skipper retiró su mano y se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

 _Qué? Pensaban que porque Skipper sigue enamorado de Marlene, le dará el camino fácil? Nope, recordemos que Skipper es paranoico y sigue sin comprender por qué Marlene lo dejó por cuatro años. Eso no se olvida._

 _Bye~_


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola bebés~ Tanto tiempooooo!_

 _No les quito tiempo y comencemos!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de POM no me pertenecen. Este fic no tiene fines de lucro._

 _ADVERTENCIA: La idea no es mía, me inspiré de una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 8.

Private tragó saliva al caminar por los pasillos oscuros. Sus pasos hacían eco como en las películas de terror que no le gustaban ver, pero que, a veces, Skipper le obligaba a ver. Aceleró lo más rápido que pudo hasta que finalmente dio con una puerta de acero. Sacó su credencial como miembro de la asociación, pero esta fue rechazada.

— _Inserte la clave, por favor_.

 _¿Clave?_

—Debí imaginármelo. Rockgut jamás dejaría entrar a cualquiera por aquí. Ni siquiera a Skipper —Murmuró por lo bajo—… Pero…—Frunció el ceño, pensativo—… Eso es.

Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del pasadizo secreto del edificio.

* * *

—La veo rondar mucho por aquí.

Eva sonrió al oír la voz de Kowalski detrás de ella. Se giró elegantemente para regalarle una coqueta sonrisa. El rostro del agente se tiñó de rojo.

—Y yo noto que no le soy indiferente —El agente más alto de su grupo soltó unos murmullos incomprensibles para sus oídos, casi balbuceaba—. No se preocupe. Si le sirve de consuelo, usted también me parece bien parecido —Delineó su dedo en la línea de la mandíbula de Kowalski, quien pasó saliva casi con esfuerzo. Eva se rio—. Nos vemos, señor. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

La rubia albina se dirigió al ascensor, y antes de que se cerrara la puerta, ella le guiñó el ojo una última vez.

—… Wow.

—¿A-mor?

Kowalski chilló del susto y se giró para ver la curiosa expresión de Rico.

—¿D-De qué hablas, Rico?

Él solo hizo un vago gesto a la dirección donde se había ido Eva, para después, señalarlo a él. Kowalski solo se rio con nerviosismo y se hizo el desentendido. El agente de la cicatriz entrecerró los ojos, pero prefirió ceder. Su compañero se veía muy interesado en la mujer, pero si nada ocurría… No tenía por qué preocuparse.

* * *

 _Marlene abrió la puerta de su departamento y se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con unos intensos ojos verdes mirándola._

—… _Antonio —perdió el aliento al decir su nombre. Su garganta estaba apretada._

— _Marlene —le sonrió él—. Estás más bella que nunca —dio un paso hacia ella y la abrazó. Marlene correspondió el gesto y sonrió._

— _Qué bueno verte —murmuró ella—… ¿Cuándo volviste? —Se separó para verlo. Sus facciones se veían más maduras y tenía su cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás._

— _Ahora mismo. Apenas bajé del avión, fui en tu búsqueda —Marlene reprimió una sonrisa—. ¿Qué ocurre?_

—… _Umm… Se nota mucho que estuviste en España… Tu acento —se rio antes de continuar—… Te delata._

— _Je… Recuerdo que me habías dicho que amabas España —posó sus manos en su cintura—… Supongo que no pude evitarlo._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

 _Antonio iba a contestar, pero el teléfono de Marlene sonó. Al ver de quién se trataba, la castaña suspiró._

— _Discúlpame —se alejó para contestar—. ¿Hol…?_

— _¡¿Dónde estás, Marlene?! ¡La misión comenzará en cinco minutos!_

— _¡Eso no es cierto! —le recriminó la joven, indignada—. Comienza en una hora…_

— _¡Pero siempre llegas a esta hora! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _Te explicaré al llegar —rodó de ojos y colgó. Miró a Antonio—. Lo siento, Antonio… Pero tengo que irme, ahora._

— _¿Quieres que te lleve?_

— _No, no es necesario…_

— _Oh… ¿Puedo recogerte, entonces? Así nos pondremos al día —la idea pareció agradarle a Marlene, así que asintió—. ¡Perfecto! Nos vemos a las…_

— _Oh, estaré en casa a las ocho._

— _¿Vamos a cenar? —La invitó._

— _Claro. Me vendría bien algo de comida fina, si no te molesta._

— _Para nada —se rio._

* * *

Private apagó las cámaras de la oficina de Rockgut, donde Marlene trabajaba. La castaña había ido a una misión y aún no regresaba. Debía aprovechar y conseguir lo antes posible la clave para acceder al cuarto de honor de los soldados caídos. Abrió todos los cajones, vio debajo de las plantas, de los mismos muebles…

 _Nada_.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, alertándolo. No tenía tiempo para escapar, así que… Se escondió debajo del escritorio de la castaña. Agradecía que la parte frontal bloqueaba toda visión.

Los tacos de Marlene resonaron por la oficina, seguidos de otro par de pasos.

—Cuando termine mi turno, iré a tu casa. ¿Suena bien?

—Bien. La psicóloga también estará allí —Private parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Skipper y Marlene habían vuelto a hablar? ¿De cuánto se había perdido durante su investigación?

—A propósito, ¿quién es ella?

—Su nombre es Eva White, es una de las mejores psicólogas en todo el país.

Marlene se sentó y cruzó sus piernas, sin tocar a Private, quien estaba hecho un ovillo para evitar ser descubierto.

—He oído de ella. Si dice que está bien decirle la verdad a James, me parece bien —Apoyó sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazó sus dedos—. Saldré en un par de horas más, tú puedes irte.

Skipper alzó una ceja, Marlene le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Qué?

—Sigo sin acostumbrarme a que seas tú la que da órdenes ahora —formó una ladina sonrisa en sus labios. Marlene rodó de ojos, pero lo dejó pasar—. Te sugiero que vengas ahora conmigo a casa. James está acostumbrado a dormirse temprano.

Marlene presionó sus labios, complicada.

—Bien, dame cinco minutos e iré enseguida.

El agente sabía que Marlene le estaba ocultando algo, pero prefirió no comentar nada al respecto. Se giró y se fue rápidamente. Marlene contó mentalmente hasta cien, esperando y rogando que Skipper no volviera. Cuando terminó se apartó del escritorio, no sin antes dejar caer un trozo de papel ante los ojos de Private.

—Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Private —susurró ella antes de coger su bolso—. Asegúrate de contar hasta cien antes de salir, vuelve a encender las cámaras y ve a casa —dicho esto, se fue.

El menor se había quedado rígido cuando Marlene había dicho su nombre, pero pronto comprendió qué era lo que le había dejado la castaña: el código. Entonces… Marlene sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y le estaba permitiendo hacer esto. Él tenía razón. Marlene no buscaba venganza de ellos, ¡era todo lo contrario!

Obedeció a pie de la letra las instrucciones de la joven tras irse. Después, salió de su escondite, prendió las cámaras y salió corriendo de la oficina.

* * *

— _Te llevo a casa._

— _Oh, no. No, gracias —negó Marlene._

 _Los cuatro se detuvieron y se giraron a verla con gran confusión. La castaña nunca se negaba a irse con ellos._

— _¿Por qué? —Skipper frunció el ceño._

— _Tengo ganas de caminar —el líder entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja, escéptico._

— _Kowalski. ¿Qué dice tu detector de mentiras?_

— _Pues… Detecta peligrosos niveles de… mentiras —comentó casualmente su compañero._

— _¿Tenemos que llamarte una pequeña mentirosilla? —Le sonrió con mofa._

— _Ay, sí… Que graciositos… —murmuró con molestia—… Bien, les diré —jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa—… Lo que pasa es que… Umm… Hoy, volvió un viejo amigo a verme… Y… Me invitó a cenar._

 _Silencio._

 _Kowalski, Rico y Private miraron automáticamente a Skipper, quien no pareció reaccionar con la noticia. Sus brazos estaban rígidamente cruzados y sintió un tic en su ojo. Sus hermanos intercambiaron miradas, pero Rico sintió unas enormes ganas de jugar._

— _¡Mawhlene! —Corrió a abrazarla y girarla en los aires—. ¡No-vo! ¡Yay!_

— _¿Qué? —Parpadeó, confundida—. No, no es mi novio… Al menos, ya no…_

— _¿Ya no? —Intervino Private rápidamente. ¡No! ¡Él "shippeaba" a Skipper y a Marlene! — ¿Fueron novios?_

— _Pues, sí… Les había hablado de Antonio._

— _Chispitas —se mordió las uñas._

— _¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo? —Preguntó Kowalski._

— _En España._

—… _Amas España…—murmuró el agente más brillante, acariciando su mentón—… ¿Le gusta cantar?_

— _Sí, solía tocar en las calles su guitarra._

— _¡Son demasiados puntos a favor! —Se escandalizó Private, llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza._

— _Relájense, es solo una cena —se rio._

— _Marlene, la mayoría de las cenas de a dos implica romance —le informó Kowalski._

 _Marlene lo miró mal._

* * *

Private soltó un grito al sentir su teléfono vibrar. Sacó el aparato de su bolsillo y vio que era Skipper. El menor tragó saliva y decidió abandonar su misión personal por hoy. Subió las escaleras y, finalmente, contesto.

—¿Sí, Skipper?

—Necesito que estés en casa. Decidí seguir tu consejo y lo haré: le diré a James que Marlene es su madre. Pero tienes que estar presente.

—… Esa es una excelente noticia —no pudo evitar regañarse mentalmente. No había sonado sorprendido, ni mucho menos feliz.

Escuchó un suspiro de la otra línea.

—Private, sé que nos hemos distanciado desde que Marlene volvió. Entiendo cómo te sientes y…—El menor no pudo evitar sonreír. Disculparse era una de las cosas más difíciles de realizar para su líder. Decidió hacérsela fácil.

—Sé lo que quieres decir. Yo también lo siento.

—… Bien —tras una pausa, carraspeó—. ¡Muy bien! ¡Te quiero en casa: en cinco! ¿Estamos claros?

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —Hizo un saludo militar.

* * *

 _Muy bien. Eso es todo, amigos!_

 _Nos veremos para la próxima!_

 _James sabrá que Marlene es su madre! Wujuuu!_


	10. Chapter 9

_Hey chicos! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo! Lamento la demora, se me secó el cerebro XD._

 _Empecemos de una vez!_

 _DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de POM no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: La idea no es mía, me inspiré de una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Marlene no quiso acercarse a James con las ropas de trabajo. Eran bonitas y resistentes, pero no iría de negro a conocer a su hijo. Para su fortuna y, a la vez, incomodidad, Skipper aún conservaba algunas de sus cosas y le entregó una blusa blanca y una falda floreada. Se cambió en la habitación que solía ser de ellos. La castaña se sorprendió un poco de encontrarla tan abandonada. Parecía no haber sido tocada durante años.

Se levantó el cabello hasta hacerse una cola de caballo.

 _Respira_ , se dijo mentalmente. _Es tu hijo, no tienes por qué temer._

Skipper, mientras tanto, se había reunido con Eva y Lola. Ambas estaban sentadas en la terraza con James. El pequeño estaba sentado entre ambas con una confundida expresión. El agente inhaló lentamente, sintiendo su corazón martillar en su pecho. _Era lo correcto_. Era mejor que James supiese la verdad ahora. Si no lo hacía, traería consecuencias en el futuro.

Salió y ambas mujeres lo miraron. Eva le sonrió con cordialidad, mientras que Lola hacía una enorme mueca en su rostro. Ahora que Jake estaba aquí, no tenía más opción. Bajo la mirada atenta de Eva, la mujer posó su meno en la pequeña de James.

—James… Sabes que te quiero mucho, ¿no?

El niño frunció notoriamente el ceño.

—… ¿Qué pasa?

 _¿Lo iban a enviar lejos? ¿Había hecho algo malo?_

—¿Hice algo malo? No hice llorar a mi hermanita —dijo rápidamente.

—No, no es…—tragó saliva. Su mandíbula temblaba.

Sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor. Sus ojos se toparon con los fríos de Skipper.

—… James… Hay niños que tienen… _dos mamás_.

Los ojos dorados del pequeño se agrandaron.

—¿E-Eh? ¿Qué?

—… Yo te críe. A ti, y a Mary… Pero la diferencia entre ustedes dos es que… Yo no te cargué en mi estómago —sonrió con tristeza—… Fue _otra persona_.

El niño se bajó del asiento y se colocó en frente de su madre, quien seguía sentada.

No se parecían… ni siquiera un poco.

¿Era obvio? ¿No lo era? ¿Entonces…?

—… Entonces… ¿Quién me llevó en su barriga? —preguntó con la voz temblorosa—… No entiendo…

Lola estaba al borde del llanto. Se levantó abruptamente y se apartó del lugar a toda velocidad. Se fue al rincón de la terraza y se abrazó a sí misma, ocultando el sollozo que quería escapar de su garganta.

Skipper negó con la cabeza.

—No se preocupe —miró a Eva, quien le sonrió con calma—. La reacción de su esposa es completamente normal —él solo murmuró algo por lo bajo.

Era su turno.

—James, ven acá —ordenó. Su hijo obedeció y lo miró atentamente—… La persona que te llevó en su vientre te quiere mucho —el menor asintió, pero aún mantenía su ceño fruncido.

—… Pero, ¿quién es?

Skipper miró de reojo a la psicóloga. La mujer asintió, permitiéndole la palabra.

—… ¿Recuerdas a esa señora que apareció en tu cumpleaños? Yo te llevé a conocerla y le llevaste unas flores.

James siguió mirando con gran confusión a su padre, hasta que el rostro de Marlene pasó por su mente. Las piezas encajaron rápidamente en su mente y miró en shock los ojos azules de Skipper.

* * *

Marlene bajó las escaleras y se detuvo al ver a Kowalski, Rico y Private allí.

—… ¿Por qué…?

—Vivimos aquí —comentó Kowalski como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Además… vinimos también… para desearte suerte —le sonrió y posó una mano en su hombro.

Marlene contempló los ojos de sus compañeros. Rico asintió con una enorme sonrisa y Private se acercó a abrazarla. La castaña se dejó, pero se congeló al sentir que el agente mejor dejaba un papel doblado en el bolsillo de su falda. Al separarse, él solo le sonrió.

Cuando Skipper entró nuevamente a la casa, se encontró con esa escena. Aclaró su garganta para llamar la atención de sus cuatro mejores agentes. Ellos le miraron y él fijó específicamente su mirada en Marlene.

—… ¿Le dijiste? —preguntó ella.

—Afirmativo —entrecerró los ojos, mirando brevemente el suelo, para recomponerse y mirarla.

—¿Lloró?

—Está muy confundido —admitió—. Pero Eva asegura que es absolutamente normal —pausó unos segundos—… ¿Lista?

 _Sí. No… No lo sabía_.

La mujer tragó saliva casi con esfuerzo. Sus manos temblaban, nerviosas.

—Estaremos detrás de ti —aseguró Private. Kowalski y Rico asintieron.

—Yo no —dijo Skipper—. Estaré _a tu lado_.

Marlene miró alternativamente a los cuatro, hasta que asintió.

Con pasos lentos, salió a la terraza. James jugaba en el pasto con un tren de juguete. Eva estaba a su lado, pero al notar a Marlene, le sonrió. Kowalski frunció el ceño ante ese hecho, pero no dijo nada. Skipper avanzaba con la castaña a su lado, hasta quedar a unos pasos de su hijo.

Lola sintió la presencia de Marlene y contempló de lejos la escena.

Skipper se trabó unos segundos. Había jalado del brazo por unos segundos a Marlene, pero se giró a verla al notar su pulso tan rápido. Estaba pálida y sus labios temblaban incontrolablemente. El líder suavizó su agarre hasta bajar su mano hasta la suya. La mujer reaccionó y lo miró.

—Tranquila —le susurró.

Marlene se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y murmuró una afirmación. Skipper terminó por soltarla y puso su atención en James.

—Hijo —le llamó—. Mira quien vino.

El pelinegro alzó la vista y se sorprendió de ver a… _su otra mamá_ ahí. Su rostro se tiñó de rojo.

—Vamos, sé educado y salúdala —se había conmovido profundamente al notar ese comportamiento tan tímido. Le recordaba a Marlene los primeros meses al inicio de su relación.

James se levantó torpemente. Marlene se había arrodillado para estar más a su altura. Al verla más de cerca, el niño pensó que era demasiado obvio que eran parientes. Sus ojos eran tan parecidos…

Marlene le regaló una hermosa sonrisa y su corazón casi se derritió de amor por ella.

—Hola…—sonrió.

—Hola, James —tomó sus pequeñas manos y las apretó con cariño. El calor en las mejillas del niño aumentó.

Desde que la había conocido y Skipper se había dedicado a llevarlo para conocerla más, jamás pensó que sería orillado a esto. Su padre lo hizo para que forjara un lazo con la madre que lo había llevado en su estómago.

—… Papá me dijo que… tú también eres mi mamá.

Los ojos de Marlene se llenaron de lágrimas, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

—Así es… Yo soy tu mamá.

—… ¿Tú me llevaste en tu barriga? —Marlene se rio—… ¿Tú me diste la vida?

—Sí… Tal y como lo dijiste… Te di la vida… _Mi vida_ —alzó su mano y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

James miró el suelo, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su madre. Armándose de valor, avanzó hacia ella un poco. Marlene, entendiendo lo que quería, terminó por acortar la distancia y lo abrazó. Lo levantó del suelo y lo cargó en sus brazos con anhelo.

Private sonrió enormemente, con lágrimas en los ojos, al ver a su amiga finalmente reunida con su hijo y que él supiese quien era. Rico y Kowalski tenían unas comprensivas sonrisas en sus rostros. Sabían que Marlene nunca hubiese dejado a su hijo porque sí. Sabían que había más.

Ella sería incapaz de haberlo abandonado.

No después de casi perderlo ya una vez.

* * *

 _Skipper y Kowalski llegaron casi volando al hospital al enterarse que la misión que habían tenido Marlene y Private no había salido tan bien como esperaron. Rico ya se encontraba en la sala de espera._

— _¡Rico! —lo llamó. El agente se levantó y caminó hacia ellos—. ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió, soldado?! —lo sacudió de los hombros._

—… _Mawhlene… —murmuró con tristeza._

 _El líder y su agente brillante intercambiaron miradas, impotentes de hacer algo. Siempre se volvían muy sobreprotectores cuando se trataban de esos dos. Y ahora que ambos habían salido heridos en una misión, ¡peor todavía!_

— _¿Familia Desmond? —salió una enfermera._

— _Jake Desmond —se presentó rápidamente Skipper._

— _Umm… Su hermano se encuentra bien, fueron unas quemaduras leves —entrecerró los ojos—… ¿La chica…?_

— _Es mi pareja._

— _Oh… Vaya, cuánto lo siento… Pero la señorita Otter tuvo muchas más quemaduras que Thomas, señor. También sufrió un disparo en el hombro, pero ya está extraída la bala._

— _¿Se recuperará?_

— _Por supuesto… Pero tomará un largo tiempo, más aún porque…_

— _¿Por qué…? —le apresuró Skipper, impaciente._

 _La enfermera suspiró._

— _Su novia está embarazada, señor Desmond —los tres agentes se quedaron con la boca abierta—. Y con esto, ha quedado en un estado muy…_

— _¿Lo perdió? —le cortó, casi sin voz._

— _Gracias a Dios, no. Pero aún está con riesgos de perderlo. Así que… Necesitamos que la señorita Otter tenga mucho reposo._

 _Skipper estaba mudo, así que Kowalski decidió hablar y terminar la conversación._

— _¿Podemos verlos?_

— _El joven Thomas aún se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero la señorita Otter está despierta, así que…_

 _La enfermera no había terminado de hablar cuando Skipper corrió a la habitación de la castaña. Kowalski suspiró y Rico formó una mueca en su rostro._

 _Cuando el líder entró a la habitación, encontró a Marlene llorando desconsoladamente con el dorso de su mano cubriendo gran parte de su rostro. Skipper carraspeó, llamando la atención de la castaña. Los ojos llorosos de ella contemplaron los azules del agente._

— _Skipper…_

— _¿Cómo te sientes? —se acercó hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Los ojos de Marlene volvieron a humedecerse._

—… _Lo siento, Skipper… Y-Yo traté de proteger a Private…_

— _Private está vivo, a salvo, y menos lastimado que tú —sonrió con tristeza al posar su mano en el brazo de su novia—. ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Lo del embarazo?_

—… _No —negó—. Si lo hubiera sabido… No hubiera aceptado la misión —su voz volvió a romperse ante la última oración—… No solo casi maté a Private, Skipper… T-también… C-casi mato a e-este niño…_

— _Claro que no —dijo con autoridad. Marlene lo miró—. Hiciste lo que pudiste, incluso más. Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar otra. No intentaste matar a nadie, cara de muñeca. Una misión… no siempre saldrá a la perfección. Tú, mejor que nadie, debería saberlo._

 _La castaña asintió, decidida a dejar de llorar. Tras un cómodo silencio, Skipper paseaba sus dedos con cuidado en los vendajes de Marlene. Sus quemaduras comenzaban desde su hombro, después brazo y costado… hasta la mitad del muslo derecho._

— _Estoy hecha un desastre —suspiró ella._

— _Estás preciosa incluso siendo un desastre, Marlene._

 _Ella sonrió, pero después se tornó seria. Posó su mano en la de Skipper, quien la miró._

— _¿Estás bien con esto?_

— _¿Con qué?_

—… _Me refiero a… Tener un hijo… —miró con nerviosismo el suelo—… No estaba planeado… Nunca hablamos de formar una familia, así que pensé que… no lo sé… Tal vez, no querías o…_

 _Skipper sonrió al ver el rostro de Marlene enrojecido de nerviosismo y vergüenza._

— _¿Te soy honesto? —miró un punto invisible de la pared—. Nunca pasó por mi cabeza tener un hijo, mucho menos cuando estuve casado con Lola —sonrió con humor—. Pensé que ya tenía una familia y un trabajo favorable. Creía que no me faltaba nada —la miró y apretó su mano—, pero tú me probaste todo lo contrario, Marlene. Me faltabas tú._

 _Los ojos dorados de Marlene volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, pero, esta vez, de pura felicidad._

— _Cuando pienso en ti, también pienso en cosas que nunca me he planteado gracias a tu punto de vista "sensible" —bromeó—. Y debo decir… Que al imaginarme a ti y a mí, en un futuro… el solo hacerlo, me hace feliz._

 _El corazón de Marlene latía rápidamente, su corazón no podía soportar esas palabras tan dulces viniendo de su líder. Pocas veces se comportaba así._

— _Y ahora que ese futuro está cerca… bueno... que inicie mi próxima misión: paternidad._

* * *

—¿Papá? ¿Puedes venir?

Skipper miró de reojo a Eva, quien le autorizó con un movimiento en la cabeza para que avanzara hacia su hijo. El agente avanzó hasta posarse al lado de Marlene, quien seguía cargando al niño. Una mano se posó en la espalda de la mujer, mientras que la otra, en la de su hijo.

James miraba alternativamente a Skipper y a Marlene. No importaba cuánto tiempo y cómo los viese, le parecía increíble que ellos fuesen sus padres. Era…

Una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

Sentía que ese abrazo familiar ya lo había experimentado antes.

Lola contemplaba la escena con una horrorizada y colérica expresión. No podía entender por qué Marlene seguía quitándole todo lo que le pertenecía. Skipper, su casa… y cuando creyó recuperarlo todo… ¡Volvió a aparecer para colmo de males quitarle a SU hijo! Apretó fuertemente los puños y se tragó la bilis que quería escupir en el rostro de la castaña.

Odiaba a esa mujer.

Si tan solo pudiese…

—¿Dónde está mamá? —preguntó James de repente.

Marlene alzó las cejas.

Lola soltó una suave pero triunfal carcajada.

—¡Estoy aquí, cariño!

Marlene, dejó lentamente a James en el suelo y lo vio correr hacia Lola. Skipper lo siguió con la mirada y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en desaprobación cuando Lola le sonrió con malicia a ambos.

Esa bruja no era sutil ni siquiera en frente del niño.

Lola abrazó posesivamente a James y tomó su mano para llevárselo de allí.

Marlene entrecerró los ojos y miró el suelo, derrotada.

—¿Qué sucedió…? —murmuró más para sí misma—. Todo pareció ir tan bien y de repente…

—No se preocupe, señora —Eva posó una mano en su hombro. Marlene la miró y asintió—. A James le tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse a esta situación, pero, eventualmente, la aceptará. Porque ustedes ya están cumpliendo un rol importante.

Ambos la miraron sin comprender. Eva ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Ustedes han pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que usted volvió —Skipper y Marlene se miraron—. Y eso tienen que hacer: estar más juntos. Porque James se acostumbrará a verlos como a una unidad y, por lo tanto, se sentirá más seguro de llamarla mamá. No solo basta que sea buena con él, el señor Desmond también tiene que cumplir su rol aquí, ¿verdad?

Marlene y Skipper se miraban directamente a los ojos. Si querían que esto resultara, debían trabajar juntos…

Juntos… Por su hijo.

* * *

 _Eso es todo, amigos~_

 _Este capítulo es tierno y dulce. Ya le puse algo bonito, porque necesitarán azúcar para los malos tiempos que se avecinan XD_

 _Espero que les haya gustado!_

 _Bye~_


	11. Chapter 10

_Hola, bebés~_

 _Al fin, otro capítulo! Vamos, comencemos de una vez!_

 _DISCLAIMER: los personajes de POM no me pertenecen._

 _ADVERTENCIA: esta idea no es mía. Me inspiré de una novela que vi meses atrás. Pero claro, tendrá su magia POM._

* * *

Capítulo 10.

Private estaba sentado con el ceño fruncido. Estaba muy confundido.

* * *

 _Finalmente, no pudo esperar más. Después de todo serían solo cinco minutos. Ingresó la clave y soltó todo el aire contenido cuando la luz verde le iluminó el camino, casi saltando a modo de victoria. Se introdujo en el salón y se estremeció al ver muchísimos casilleros, incluso algunas urnas de los camaradas caídos. No sabía si eso era normal o Rockgut estaba realmente desquiciado. Al alcanzar el nombre de Manfredi y Johnson, se sorprendió de solo encontrar el contenido vacío, excepto: [454)]_

—… _Debes estar bromeando._

* * *

Había copiado el código en un trozo de papel y lo deslizó en el bolsillo de Marlene para que pudiese ayudarlo. Esperaba que no se metieraen problemas por su culpa. Después de todo, él inició una investigación por su cuenta y sin la aprobación de sus superiores. Bueno, Marlene era una superior temporal, pero… no era lo mismo. Se veía demasiado sospechoso.

Kowalski, por otro lado, frunció el ceño al ver la forma en que Eva hablaba con Marlene. La castaña se veía relajada a su lado, de repente, molesta, para finalmente dar paso a una pensativa expresión. La agente se despidió de ella con un abrazo y la de cabellos casi platinados le susurró algo en su oído. Marlene se apartó con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La psicóloga se rio y notó la aprehensiva mirada de Kowalski, así que se compuso y caminó hacia él.

—Algo te inquieta en esta situación —dijo ella como si fuese lo más normal.

—Es sospechosa tu relación con Marlene —opinó—. Skipper pronto averiguará que se conocen desde mucho antes.

—No me importa —se encogió de hombros, sorprendiéndolo—. Ustedes lo detendrán, ¿verdad? Hasta que Marlene decida decir la verdad… ustedes callarán.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que haremos eso?

—Ustedes conocen a Marlene más que yo. Ustedes están conscientes de que tendrá sus motivos, ¿no?

Kowalski abrió más los ojos, confirmando finalmente su hipótesis. Marlene escondía algo, pero no podía decir nada por el momento. Técnicamente, estaba en el territorio del enemigo, así que… tal vez… lo mejor era no hacer nada por el momento.

—… Solo tengo una pregunta —Su ceño se profundizó.

—Adelante.

— ¿Podemos confiar en ti?

Eva le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, llena de determinación.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

—Hace mucho que no oía esa canción.

— ¿ _Lullaby_? No creí que no se la volverías a cantar a James.

—Cantar canciones de cuna no eran lo mío —rodó de ojos, para luego entrecerrar los ojos con una sombría expresión—. Me recordaba a ti, en ese entonces. No quería nada que me recordara a ti —confesó.

Marlene dejó de acariciar las mejillas de James, quien dormía plácidamente en su cama con ella a su lado, y decidió mirar a Skipper.

—Sí, creo que fue muy obvio —comentó con desdén.

— ¿De qué hablas? —alzó una ceja.

—Tu desesperación por olvidarme fue tan grande que te casaste con Lola —sonrió sin humor—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Ugh… no me lo recuerdes… aquella vez lo hice porque quería que Mary creciera sin problemas.

Marlene recordó brevemente a la hija de Skipper y Lola. Jugó con ella y James un rato antes de que fueran a dormir.

—Pues, no veo tu matrimonio tan miserable como la primera vez.

—Tal vez porque ahora Lola no me persigue cada vez que me ve —comentó él—. Además, le dejé claro desde el primer día que nuestro matrimonio era una simple apariencia. Lo aceptó, pero sus celos siguen por…

—Porque estoy aquí. _Viva_.

La forma en que había dicho esas palabras fue tan peligrosamente resentida que Skipper supo que había algo más entre Lola y Marlene que él ignoraba.

— ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad, Marlene?

La castaña le oyó, pero no pudo contestarle al sentir un profundo dolor en su columna. Contuvo un gemido de dolor y se incorporó temblorosamente de la cama de James.

 _Maldición, había olvidado tomar sus medicamentos._

—Marlene —le insisitió.

—Creo que nunca —murmuró ella en un gruñido. Estaba comenzando a sudar. Mantenerse de pie ya era demasiado para ella. Dolía mucho. Sacó su teléfono y tecleó rápidamente a Hans.

 _ **SOS. Medicamentos.**_

— ¿Por qué?

—… T-Tengo que irme —se apartó de Skipper y aceleró el paso hacia las escaleras. Apenas las vio, Marlene sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar. No podría…

— ¡Marlene!

La castaña perdió el equilibrió de sus piernas, pero Skipper logró alcanzarla y la cargó en sus brazos.

—No estás bien. Deberías ir a un hospital.

—No. Solo ayúdame a bajar las escaleras —le suplicó.

Skipper se estaba guardando todas las preguntas que quería hacerle en esos momentos, pero Marlene parecía sentirse verdaderamente mal como para perder las fuerzas de esa forma. Sin más, obedeció. La dejó sentada en el sofá y la ofreció un baso con agua. La castaña la agradeció en silencio y el líquido no duró más de diez segundos.

— ¿Estás enferma?

—No…

Skipper relajó sus músculos al detectar que había dicho la verdad. Pero si así era, entonces, ¿por qué estaba así? El agente se arrodilló en frente de ella y l miró seriamente.

—Marlene.

La castaña miró los ojos azules del capitán y supo lo que quería oír. Quería la verdad, pero ella aún no podía decirle algo. Aunque, francamente, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Era cuestión de días que malinterpretaran todas sus intenciones. Se encogió al sentir otra punzada en su columna.

—Suéltala, Romeo.

Skipper se giró rápidamente al ver a Hans parado en la entrada con una odiosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes que admitir que he mejorado bastante. Podríamos trabajar juntos nuevamente, Skipper.

Él frunció el ceño y se levantó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a rescatarla del dragón escupe fuego —seencogió de hombros con una inocente sonrisa.

Skipper iba a responder, pero Marlene lo jaló del brazo.

—Basta… Deja que me vaya —le ordenó con voz rasposa.

—Wow, preciosa —silvó con sorpresa el de ojos oscuros. Se acercó a ella para cargarla en sus brazos—. Mira lo que has hecho con tal de obtener lo que quieres… Realmente, olvidar tus medicamentos… —negó con la cabeza. Miró una última vez a Skipper y le guiñó el ojo—. Bye!

Skipper fulminó con la mirada a ambos.

Hans le tendió unas píldoras y una botella de agua a su compañera y ella las consumió. Cuando Marlene fue recostada en los asientos traseros del auto, logró sacar el papel que Private le había dejado. Al leerlo, frunció el ceño.

 _454)_ …

Cerró los ojos, había leído esos signos antes…

* * *

— _Woooooooooooow, tú eres la famosa Marlene._

 _La castaña se cohibió un poco. Ambos hombres la miraba atentamente; incluso cuando pestañeaba, ellos hacían un gesto. ¡Era tan extraño! Además, estaban violando su espacio personal._

— _Vamos, suéltenla —Skipper jaló su brazo para alejarlos de él y rodear sus hombros con posesividad—. No esperaba menos de ustedes, pero sigue siendo molesto._

— _Qué cruel eres, Skippy. Solo queríamos conocer a tu prometida._

 _Ella se sonrojó. Era la primera vez que establecía una conversación normal con Manfredi y Johnson, los hermanos mayores de su novio. Siempre los vio de lejos por siempre estar ocupados, pero ahora…_

— _Es hermosa, tienes buen gusto —aprobó Johnson con una relajada sonrisa._

 _Skipper rodó de ojos._

 _Manfredi frunció el ceño unos segundos._

— _Jake —Skipper lo miró rápidamente. Marlene supuso que era raro que lo llamaran por su nombre—. Te lo preguntaré en frente de Marlene. ¿Estás seguro? ¿Deseas formar una familia con ella?_

 _Esa abrupta pregunta logró incomodar bastante a Marlene. Se encogió levemente y miró de reojo al capitán. Él miraba con la misma seriedad a su hermano mayor._

—… _Nunca me preguntaron esto, ni siquiera cuando me casé con Lola —murmuró, sospechoso._

 _Manfredi se rio._

— _Ni siquiera nos avisaste que te casarías, solo lo hiciste. Y, a las semanas, ya no había funcionado —se burló—. Sabemos cuando algo es realmente serio._

 _Skipper alzó una ceja, escéptico._

—… _Sí._

 _Ambos hermanos ensancharon sus sonrisas._

—… _Bien. Eso confirma todas mis dudas. ¡Cuñada, ven acá! —tomó su mano y la jaló._

— _¡Ah!_

— _¡¿Qué demonios, Manfredi?! —Skipper avanzó hacia él, pero Johnson se lo impidió._

— _Siéntete honrado, hermanito. ¡Me la llevaré a una despedida de soltera!_

— _¡¿EH?! —soltó Marlene, desconcertada._

 _Manfredi se llevó a la prometida de su hermano, ignorando sus protestas. Parecía muy seguro que Johnson lo entretendría todo el tiempo que necesitara._

— _¡E-Espera un minuto, yo no…!_

— _Tranquila… era una broma —le susurró—. La verdad es que… hay algo que queríamos mostrarte._

 _Cuando salieron al jardín, caminaron al cobertizo. Manfredi fue a un rincón específico del cuarto y apartó unas cajas que estaban allí. Cuando Marlene se acercó, logró reconocer una especie de máquina digital._

— _Marlene, escucha —murmuró él, serio—. Este artefacto nos permite ir a un cuartel al que nunca has ido porque es exclusivamente de la familia —ella asintió—. Pero ahora… serás una más de nosotros —sonrió—. Yo sé que Skipper tomó la decisión correcta contigo, así que no tengo ninguna duda. Solo debes poner tu mano sobre la pantalla y estarás automáticamente registrada._

—… _¿E-Estás seguro de esto…? Ni siquiera Skipper lo sabe…_

— _Marlene —posó ambas manos en sus hombros—. Yo sé que eres buena en tu trabajo. Eres una buena subordinada para el equipo de Skipper, pero… hay misiones privadas que solo tú puedes hacer, ¿entiendes? Y cuando llegue ese día, todo lo que necesites estará en ese cuartel —sonrió—. Si a mí, a Johnson, a Skipper o a Private nos pasa algo, todo nuestro historial, herramientas y documentos estarán en ese cuarto —sus manos temblaron un poco, notó Marlene—… Hay cosas… que he estado investigando con Manfredi… y descubrí que la agencia no es muy confiable, no con Rockgut a cargo._

 _La joven agrandó sus ojos, perpleja._

— _No planeamos decirle a Skipper aún porque necesitamos pruebas. Por eso creamos este lugar con Johnson… para que… en caso de que no consigan ayuda de la agencia… ustedes puedan venir aquí._

—… _Y-Yo…_

— _Vamos, no perdamos tiempo, pon tu mano._

 _La joven obedeció, con la mano temblorosa, posó su mano sobre la pantalla._

 _ **Ingrese el código básico, por favor**_

— _¿Huh?_

— _Oh, lo había olvidado —sonrió—. Dame tu mano, así tus huellas dactilares quedarán registradas —tomó su mano y, usando su dedo índice, inscribió el código, rallando la pantalla._

—… _¿454 con una "C" al revés?_

— _Algo así._

—… _Espera un minuto… Eso significaría…_

—" _CASA". Así es —ensanchó su sonrisa—. Verás, Johnson y yo siempre dejaremos este código en alguna parte, la agencia o alguna parte de la casa… da igual. Lo que quiero decir es que, si llegas a ver este código, significa que la misión es peligrosa —se tornó serio—. Por lo tanto… Deben venir aquí, para protegerse, prepararse y enfrentar lo que se viene._

 _Marlene miró los oscuros ojos azules del hermano mayor de su novio y solo asintió._

* * *

La mujer abrió abruptamente sus ojos.

—Oye, ya llegamos.

Marlene salió de un salto del auto y entró a la mansión de Blowhole. Hans la miró unos segundos y una tétrica sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

 _Esto era peligroso, muy peligroso._ Ahora que lo sabía, debía irse de ese lugar. Rápido.

Corrió a su habitación y, de su ropero, sacó una pequeña maleta que tenía todo lo que necesitaba: algo de ropa, armas, su historial médico, toda la evidencia que había recogido de Blowhole…

Y la corrupción que invadía a la Agencia.

Si esta misión era tan peligrosa como para que Manfredi y Johnson dejaran un mensaje antes de morir, entonces, Marlene no tenía porqué seguir dudando. Le diría la verdad a Skipper, a todos sus compañeros y mantendría a salvo a James.

Cogió su teléfono y escribió a toda velocidad.

— ¿Lucy?

La joven se encogió al oír a Blowhole tocar su puerta. La tenía con llave, pero eso no lo detendría.

—Abre la puerta.

* * *

Private abrió sus ojos al escuchar su teléfono vibrar. Se había quedado dormido.

—Mm…—se frotó los ojos para ajustarse al brillo de la pantalla de su móvil.

 _Lo descubrí. Necesito verte. AHORA._

 _-Marlene._

Los ojos del menor se agrandaron y se levantó de su escritorio. Cogió las llaves del auto de Skipper y salió corriendo de la mansión.

Pobre ingenuo… si tan solo hubiese regresado a buscar un arma, tal vez… solo, tal vez… hubiese visto los ojos depredadores que lo captaron en medio de la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Wow… Al fin… lo terminé… me tomó un tiempo, peor lo hice!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Creo que ahora se viene lo malo D:_

 _Bye!_


End file.
